


Artist's Muse

by gapyeartragedy



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eve is an artist, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, How many times will i edit these tags idk, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, They go on cute dates, Villanelle is an interior designer, We also got best friend Bill, a little sexual tension, and Eve draws Villanelle a lot, and Uncle Konstantin, and intern Hugo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapyeartragedy/pseuds/gapyeartragedy
Summary: Eve is showing her art at a gallery one night when Villanelle walks in, an interior designer who is always scouting out pieces to incorporate into her designs.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 123
Kudos: 402





	1. There's Potential

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I plan on this being 3 to 4 chapters! The second chapter is almost finished and it's a big boy so be prepared for that coming soon!!

_“Where are you? You’re late.”_

Villanelle rolled her eyes at the text that popped up on her phone, shoving the device into the pocket of her jacket as she continued to walk down the street. Konstantin decided it was a good idea to choose a bar in the middle of the city that didn’t have valet, causing Villanelle to have to park a few blocks away and walk. 

They always met every week on Friday nights. It had become a tradition of theirs and since Konstantin had retired and his daughter refused to move to London with him, he was a bit lonely. Villanelle always tried to carve time out of her busy schedule for him, even if he chose some not-so-impressive restaurants and bars for them to meet at. As she walked down the sidewalk, VIllanelle glanced into the shops and restaurants she passed, trying to find the place that matched the name that Konstantin had sent her.

One place caught her eye, although it wasn’t the bar she was searching for. The simple black and white sign outside reading “ _Pargrave Studio”_ which hung above massive windows that let anyone see right into the open space, artworks lining the very minimalist walls. Without a second thought, Villanelle diverted her journey and walked inside, a small bell ringing above her head as the glass door opened and closed behind her. She figured Konstantin could wait a little longer. He was probably a few shots in anyway and talking up a stranger. 

Villanelle looked around the place, silently making notes in her head about it. She liked that it was completely open, allowing you to see all of the artworks that hung on the gallery walls at once. The lighting was soft, small spotlights shining on the works but everything else was dim and gentle. There was a small reception desk tucked into the back corner, which she made her way to. A single card holder sat on top, nesting a few simple business cards with the name and contact information of the studio. Just when she was reaching for one, someone popped out from behind the open door labeled “Employees Only”. 

“Oh! Hi!” 

It startled Villanelle but she didn’t show it, instead kindly smiling at the other woman as she rounded the corner in a haste, setting down a box and pushing it to the side with her foot. She looked older, but not by much. She had a surprised smile on her face as she walked around the desk and held out her hand after brushing them off on the paint-stained overalls she was wearing. Villanelle liked the black-framed glasses adorning her face. 

“Eve Polastri,” she introduced herself. “Artist,” she said, her hand gesturing to the walls where the paintings hung. 

Villanelle took her hand, giving it a brief but firm handshake that she had mastered over the years. 

“Villanelle,” she replied simply. “Is this your place?” she asked, pushing her hands into her pockets and leisurely taking steps toward the closest hanging painting nearby. 

“Oh god, no. I wish,” Eve laughed, making Villanelle glance over her shoulder at her. “It’s my best friend’s. He’s letting me show my work for a few days if I man the front desk for him while he’s on vacation.” 

Eve didn’t give Villanelle much time to respond, fumbling behind the desk until she held up a half-empty bottle of wine and two plastic cups that were trying way too hard to look like glass. 

“Wine?” she offered, giving Villanelle a shrug. Bill had instructed her to only serve patrons who were noticeably of age. Eve could tell that the woman in front of her obviously was, especially because of the expensive-looking suit she was wearing, making Eve feel extremely underdressed. 

“Sure,” Villanelle said, joining Eve as she poured them both a cup. 

“It’s cheap and has been open since yesterday so don’t expect much.” 

“Thank you for the warning,” Villanelle replied, chuckling under her breath and grabbing one of the cups. “Walk me through some of your art?” 

Eve hadn’t been asked that by a single person over the past few days, causing her to be noticeably taken aback before a smile broke out on her face. 

“I’d love to.” 

She joined Villanelle by her side, explaining a few of the smaller pieces that hung side by side. They were mostly all framed cream colored paper or canvas with bold, textured brush strokes that formed outlines of different things: hands, bodies, faces, city streets, buildings. They were simple. Most of them were black and white, the bold lines being the center of attention. It took the simple idea of linework but made it a little rough around the edges. Under the light, you could see the thickness of the paint and the streaks from the bristles in her brush. 

Villanelle liked it. The work had a calmness and a simplicity about it that she enjoyed. She was never one who could read art very well, but Eve’s art was just recognizable enough though, not quite falling into the deep end of abstraction, making it easier for Villanelle to interpret. 

She also liked how the other woman described it. She used her hands when she talked. A lot. Her face was bright and her demeanor was giddy, as if she hadn’t spoken to anyone about her art ever before. It was all pouring out of her and all Villanelle could do was listen. And watch her, Eve’s hands gesturing along with her words or pushing her hair out of her face that had fallen loose from her ponytail. Villanelle had to remind herself to look away from the other woman and actually look at the art as she spoke about it. 

The one piece that especially interested Villanelle was next. It was large. Bigger than any of the other works in the gallery. 

“This one is my favorite,” Eve sighed pleasantly as she moved to stand in front of it with Villanelle beside her, both of them peering up at it with cups in their hands that had been empty for a while. 

“I can see why,” Villanelle said, her voice somewhat softer. 

She was impressed.

It was larger than life-size. The simple cream background with black curving lines that made up the shape of a woman’s naked back and shoulders with long hair that draped around their neck, their legs tucked in underneath them. 

“What do you think?” Eve asked, looking over at Villanelle who kept her eyes trained on the large canvas before her, her brow furrowed not in confusion but intense focus as Eve watched her eyes trail along the bold, painted lines. 

“Is that you?”

“No,” Eve paused, shaking her head. “I don’t really do self portraits of any kind. I like for people to be able to look at my art and relate to it, not think about me.” 

Villanelle pulled her gaze away from the painting to look at the other woman. She thought she could see a slight blush on Eve’s face. “What would be so bad about that?” she asked, her eyes meeting Eve’s. 

Eve let out a soft sigh as she tried to figure out how to articulate her thoughts. Her brain was a bit scrambled under the other woman’s gaze. 

“It’s just that once I create these things, they are only mine as long as I am the only one who sees them. The second they go up on the walls and other people look at them, they don’t completely belong to me anymore. People can understand them however they want to, no matter what I say. I don’t know if I want to be up to anyone else’s interpretation like that,” Eve said, finishing with a shrug. 

Villanelle let out a heavy sigh, chuckling as her eyes grew wide for a moment with surprise, tipping her empty cup towards the other woman. “You are very profound, Eve.”

“I just have a lot of time to sit around and think about these things,” she admitted. 

Giving her an amused smile, Villanelle turned and continued to walk through the gallery, studying each of the paintings intently. Eve followed along, answering any of her questions. 

_What does this title mean?_ It's the day I got divorced actually. 

_Where is that?_ My childhood home in the States. 

_How long do these take you?_ Depends on how I’m feeling, but not very long. 

When they finally made it through all of Eve’s work, they ended up back at the reception desk, both of them leaning against it and Eve had a newly refilled cup of wine, Villanelle refusing the offer for another, dangling her keys in response to suggest she had to drive home. 

“Are you an artist?” Eve asked curiously as they fell into an easy conversation. She wanted to know where Villanelle’s fascination with her art came from. 

“Not exactly. I just like to keep my eye out for beautiful things,” Villanelle shrugged, her eyes never leaving Eve’s as a smirk pulled on her lips. 

Eve’s heart rate picked up a bit at that. Was this gorgeous woman who just waltzed right in there like she owned the place flirting with her? No one had flirted with her in years and if she was being honest, she was a bit rusty in that department. 

“Well, you should see the artist exhibiting next week. He has some gorgeous pieces, I-” Eve started to explain, cutting herself off when she noticed the amused look on Villanelle’s face accompanied by a raised brow. “What?”

“Why are you talking about someone else’s work, Eve? Clearly I’m here for yours.” 

“Oh,” Eve said quietly, Villanelle seeing a blush appear on her cheeks. “Right.”

“Have you ever shown this stuff before?” Villanelle asked curiously. 

“No. It’s all been collecting dust in my apartment. Someone canceled their exhibit last minute and Bill needed someone to fill the walls for a couple of days so I volunteered. He got a little vacation out of it and I get to show my work for the first time,” Eve explained. 

She had been nervous to display her paintings, Bill urging her to just do it since she had been thinking of doing so for months. Eve knew he was probably just being so insistent so that he could take a few days off in exchange. 

“Well, here’s to your first exhibit,” Villanelle said with a smile, holding up her empty cup. 

“It’s not really a-”

“ _Eve_.”

“Here’s to my first exhibit,” Eve said sheepishly, knocking her cup against Villanelle’s.

The blonde felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, pulling it out to see Konstantin’s caller ID lighting up the page. She declined the call, groaning when she saw all of the texts he had sent her. 

“Do you need to get that?” Eve asked, a concerned look on her face.

“No, I was supposed to meet somebody but I got distracted and I’m having a much better time here than I would be having shots of vodka and listening to men yell about a sports team at the bar,” Villanelle said, leaning even more comfortably against the desk than she had before. She looked like she belonged there, Eve thought to herself. 

“You ditched your plans to come here?” Eve was a bit shocked that anyone would give up drinks to come walk around an art gallery with a stranger and listen to them ramble for an hour. 

“Yeah?” Villanelle asked as if it wasn’t a big deal. To her it wasn't. This was one of the few nights a week that she didn’t have any other responsibilities and if she wanted to spend it listening to an attractive woman talk about her passions, then she was going to do it. Konstantin would be fine. 

“Okay,” Eve laughed, not entirely convinced that she was the best option. “But, I owe you more than just this shitty wine since you canceled your plans just to see my art.”

“I think you do,” Villanelle said, a smirk tugging on her lips as Eve took a sip from her cup.

“I have less-shitty beer at my flat. I could show you some pieces that I didn’t get to exhibit?” As much as Eve tried to play it cool, she knew she probably looked a little too giddy at the prospect of the attractive blonde wanting to spend any more time with her. 

“Are you trying to take me home, Eve Polastri?” Villanelle asked in a teasing tone, watching as the other woman’s eyes grew wide.

“What? No! I mean, I just-”

“Because I’m okay with it. But, I’m not letting you drive home if you finish that second glass.” 

Eve visibly relaxed. And knocked back the rest of the very full cup of wine, only grimacing a little. 

“Good thing I take the tube.” 

-

Villanelle, being the one with an actual car, drove them to Eve’s flat after she locked up the gallery for the night. Eve had to warn the other woman about the state of her home as they both climbed the stairs, nearing her front door. 

“It’s a bit of a mess. I didn’t really plan for guests,” she laughed as she unlocked the door, walking in and holding the door for Villanelle who insisted that she didn’t mind. 

They both kicked off their shoes and Villanelle hung her jacket up on the rack nearby, leaving her in a simple white top that had only peeked out from underneath her jacket earlier. 

It wasn’t actually a mess, Villanelle thought. It was just a small space full of a lot of things, most of which being art supplies all over the living room. Even the couch had become a home to a few canvases and stacks of books, the coffee table receiving the same fate. It was clear that the living room was less of a leisure space for Eve and more of a studio, an easel propped up near the large window with a linen tarp covering most of the hardwood floor to protect it from any spills. It smelled of paints, which to Villanelle had a strangely comforting feeling. 

“I know it’s a bit unconventional but I can’t really afford a place with another room for my studio,” Eve said as she handed Villanelle an opened, cold beer as she took in the space. 

“No, no. I like it,” Villanelle assured, tilting her head as she read over the spines of the books that lined one of the bookshelves. Classic literature, books about anatomy and color theory, biographies.

“Paul Gauguin… Wasn’t he an asshole?” Villanelle said, peering up at Eve quizzically when she saw the book on the artist. 

“A major one,” Eve groaned, plucking the book from the shelf and tossing it carelessly onto the cluttered coffee table. “My ex-husband bought that for me. I should’ve just divorced him then on the spot.” 

That earned a laugh from Villanelle who moved on, stepping further into the living room and up to the easel that had a large cloth draped over the canvas underneath. She reached to lift it up, her curiosity taking over. 

“No, don’t!” Eve said urgently, choking on the sip of beer she had taken moments before. 

Villanelle looked up at her with wide eyes, dropping the cloth like she had been a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. 

“Sorry, I just don’t show my work to anyone until it’s finished,” Eve explained, relaxing visibly once Villanelle had taken a step back. 

“Well then you’ll have to show me this when you’re done because now I’m intrigued,” Villanelle said, laughing quietly. “Show me something I _can_ look at.” 

The blonde sat down on the stool perched in front of the easel, looking around at the numerous canvases leaned into corners of the room and the drawings tacked up onto the walls. 

Eve didn’t know where to begin. She didn’t realize how much stuff she had laying around until she saw it through the eyes of someone who had never been in her flat before. She knew she should probably find a better way of organizing instead of allowing her work to pile up on any open surface. 

Setting her beer down, Eve looked through a stack of canvases in search of something good enough to show Villanelle. 

“Okay, It’s a bit different from what you’ve seen but here,” Eve said as she held a canvas out to Villanelle who took it excitedly, her eyes growing wide as she looked over the photorealistic painting of a younger woman, all of the details of her face looking too convincingly real for Villanelle to believe it was actually paint. 

Eve sat down on the window seat tucked below the large window, which was one of her favorite spots in her entire apartment, as she watched Villanelle’s eyes search the painting. 

“Eve, this is incredible,” Villanelle laughed in disbelief. It was nothing like the paintings she had seen in the gallery and wasn’t at all what she was expecting from the other woman. 

“Thank you,” Eve said, fighting back a blush and sipping her beer before continuing. “That’s a friend of mine, Elena. She let me use her as the subject for some of my works while I was experimenting with a few different styles.” 

Villanelle wanted to touch the canvas to see if she could feel the skin of the woman’s face since it had been depicted so vividly. But she didn’t, of course. She knew the rules. 

Eve showed Villanelle a few more pieces - various watercolors, large charcoal portraits, a few landscapes done in oil paints. Every time Eve showed her something different, Villanelle grew even more surprised. It seemed like there wasn’t anything the woman couldn’t do and Villanelle found herself extremely interested in it all. 

The blonde moved to sit with Eve on the window seat, Eve’s legs pulled to her chest as she faced Villanelle, making room for her. Villanelle sat her half-empty beer down on the windowsill when she spotted a tattered journal sitting there, grabbing it curiously. 

“What’s this?” She asked, raising a brow and looking up at Eve who was watching her but hadn’t reached for it urgently, much to Villanelle’s surprise. 

“My sketchbook. I’ve filled almost every page. It’s a bit of a disaster,” Eve half laughed, half groaned. 

“Can I?” Villanelle asked, glancing down at the book and slipping her finger in between the pages, ready to open it. 

Eve gave her a simple nod, watching as Villanelle opened it and gently flipped through each of the pages. She had never really shared it with anyone before, never thinking that anyone would be interested in her messy sketches and ideas. 

But there Villanelle was, Eve’s sketchbook in her lap and she was looking at every page, her fingers running over some of the ink sketches that she knew she wouldn’t smudge, tracing the lines with her fingertips. She flipped through pages of portrait sketches of Elena where Eve was trying to master some of her features and thumbnail sketches of the compositions of a few of the paintings that Villanelle recognized from the gallery earlier. 

“I feel like I’m inside your brain right now,” Villanelle said quietly, her eyes still focused on the pages in front of her, not noticing the way that Eve hadn’t taken her eyes off of her. 

“Yeah, I normally just draw whatever comes to mind,” Eve said, her tone soft and low, matching Villanelle’s. She watched as the blonde got to the last few pages, finding that they were the only blank ones left.

“You’re going to need a new one soon.” Villanelle closed it reluctantly, handing it to Eve and finally meeting the other woman’s eyes, giving her a warm smile. She grabbed her beer from the windowsill and leaned back against the wall, resting her arm on the ledge, her hand close enough to brush against Eve’s folded legs if she wanted to. 

“Might as well fill it up now then,” Eve said, reaching for the pen that sat on the windowsill where the journal once was, uncapping it. 

Villanelle didn’t say anything, her brow furrowing in curiosity as she watched Eve rest her open journal on her knee before glancing back up at her. 

“Turn towards me a little more,” Eve instructed, amusing herself with the confused look on Villanelle’s face as she did what Eve asked, her body now turned slightly to face her as the warm glow from the streetlights outside the window hit the side of her face as the perfect angle. “Okay, stay right there.”

Villanelle straightened up a little, glancing down awkwardly at herself before looking back up at Eve as she started sketching lines into her sketchbook that Villanelle couldn’t see. 

“You can relax,” Eve laughed, looking back and forth between the page and the woman sitting in front of her, trying to mimic her likeness in ink. 

Letting out a breath, Villanelle settled into her position and didn’t reply, not wanting to distract Eve as she watched her noticeable shift in concentration, her eyes flicking back and forth and taking in the lines and curves of Villanelle’s face. To her own surprise, the blonde felt her cheeks heating up a bit at the inspective glances Eve was giving her. She wasn’t sure if anyone had ever looked at her with such focus before. 

They sat in a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the scrape of Eve’s pen against the paper until she finally spoke up. 

“You never told me what you do.” 

Villanelle caught Eve’s eyes for a moment as she glanced up at her. 

“Interior design.”

Eve’s eyes grew wide, her pen freezing on the page as her mouth fell open. “You’re kidding, right?” 

“No. I run my own business, I’ve had it for years,” Villanelle said with a shrug. 

Dropping her head into the palm of her hand, Eve let out an embarrassed groan. “I can’t believe you design homes for a living and mine looks like _this_ ,” she said, motioning to the messy living room that definitely had no designing in mind when Eve moved in and just put things wherever she could find a spot for them. 

That made Villanelle chuckle, shrugging as she glanced around the room. “What? It’s not that bad, Eve.”

“But it’s a _little_ bad,” Eve laughed, mostly at herself. 

“Yeah, it could use some work,” Villanelle relented, a smile tugging at her lips. 

“I knew it,” Eve said, leaning forward and giving the blonde’s shoulder a gentle push as she laughed. 

Villanelle silently noted to herself how nice it felt to make Eve laugh and that she should do it as much as she could. 

“I like it, really. I’m constantly surrounded by homes that don’t feel lived in. People hire me to create a space for them that is perfect and beautiful, but I never get to see them actually live in it, to make it really feel personal or even get it messy.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Eve said, returning her focus back to her sketchbook. 

“You should. A home is meant to be lived in,” Villanelle said as Eve stole another glance at her.

“How long have you been doing it?”

“I went straight to school for it and got my degree. I did some shitty internships for a while that didn’t pay much and I realized I would rather work for myself. My uncle had great connections so when I started my own business five years ago I already had a client base,” Villanelle explained as Eve continued to sketch onto the page but still listened to what the other woman was saying. 

“I guess we’re kind of the same in that we’re our own bosses,” Eve added. 

“Have you always been an artist full time?” Villanelle asked curiously. 

Eve chuckled, shaking her head. “No. I’ve worked at office jobs all my life. I started this once I got divorced. I figured if I was going to free myself from one person’s control, I might as well become my own boss too.” 

Villanelle wanted to ask more questions, Eve’s words only making her more curious about the woman’s life but she was quickly distracted when Eve flipped the sketchbook around and held it out to her.

There she was on the page. Villanelle’s face sketched in ink. Somehow Eve captured her perfectly, the lines of her face accurately resembling the real thing. It was dark and shadowy, just like the view Eve had of her in the dimly lit room with the streetlights outside to illuminate her face.

Eve nervously chewed on her thumb as she watched Villanelle look at the drawing, hoping that she would be flattered by it and think it resembled her somewhat. 

“What the fuck,” Villanelle said in disbelief, grabbing the book from Eve’s hand and examining all of the small pen lines that made up her face on the page. “Eve, I think you may be a witch or something.” 

Eve let out a relieved laugh. “It’s really not _that_ good,” she said shyly. 

“It’s much better than I can do.” 

“Give it a try then. Draw me,” Eve replied, holding out the pen to Villanelle who gave her an incredulous look. 

“You are just asking for me to offend you,” Villanelle said, taking the pen anyway. 

“I can handle it.”

Villanelle propped the sketchbook in her lap, uncapping the pen and turning to a blank page, not wanting the ink to bleed through to the sketch Eve had just done. It looked a lot better than anything Villanelle would be able to draw so she didn’t want to ruin it. 

“Don’t look,” Villanelle warned, Eve giving her an amused nod. 

Villanelle watched as Eve reached up and pulled her hair from her hairtie, the curls tumbling down her shoulders. Eve’s fingers sunk into her hair, fluffing it a bit before she caught Villanelle staring. 

“What?” she laughed. 

“Nothing.”

Turning her attention to the sketchbook, Villanelle quietly laughed at herself. She tried to draw Eve, _she really did_. If Eve was a bedroom or a living room then Villanelle would be able to draw her, even give her a nice couch or coffee table. But a portrait was a lot different from the design sketches she made for her job. 

It didn’t take her very long, not even half the time that it took Eve. 

“This is terrible, I can’t show you,” Villanelle laughed pitifully, holding the journal to her chest to guard it. 

“So, what… you’re just going to steal my entire sketchbook?” Eve laughed, reaching forward and trying to wrestle it from Villanelle’s grip. 

“It’s bad! You’ll laugh!” 

“I know! That’s why I want to see it,” Eve exclaimed, finally pulling it from Villanelle’s hands after a struggle. 

Villanelle resorted to chugging the rest of her beer in attempts to combat her embarrassment of the terrible drawing.

“Oh, god,” Eve said, stifling laughter as she found the drawing in the sketchbook. “That looks nothing like me!” 

“I know!” Villanelle laughed pitifully, throwing her hands up.

On the page was a very basic drawing of a face. Eve had to give her some points for having all of the features there even though they looked nothing like her and the eyes were a bit crooked. There were swirly lines around the head that Eve figured were supposed to represent her curls. 

“How about we stick to me doing the drawing and you being the muse,” Eve laughed. 

“So I’m your muse now?” Villanelle asked, a smirk spreading on her face as she sat back proudly, her arms crossing over her chest. 

Eve panicked for a moment, not fully thinking through what she had just said. She could feel herself blushing.

“There’s potential,” she shrugged, trying to play it cool which only made Villanelle look even more amused. “Now sign your masterpiece,” she said, changing the subject and handing the sketchbook back. 

Villanelle took it, laughing quietly to herself and shaking her head as she turned to her drawing and scribbled onto the page before closing it and returning it to its spot on the windowsill. 

There were a few things Villanelle wanted to do at that moment. She wanted to keep teasing Eve about the whole muse thing just to see her flustered and blushing. She also kind of wanted to kiss her. Sure, they had been flirting and Eve had practically taken Villanelle home with her but besides a few quick remarks, Villanelle had nothing else to go off of to suggest that Eve felt the same way. 

“This has been nice,” Villanelle said instead of doing any of the things she actually wanted to. 

“Better than your original plans?” 

“Yes, Eve. You’re much better than sweaty, drunk men crowded in a pub, believe it or not,” Villanelle confirmed, making Eve laugh softly. 

“Well, my plans would’ve involved sitting here alone with my beer and sketchbook all night so I guess this is better too,” Eve said. 

It was getting late and as much as Villanelle wanted to stay there for even longer, she knew she was going to be busy the next day. She also didn’t want to extend her welcome for too long, not really knowing the etiquette of being at someone’s place like that without it being a hookup - and as much as she wouldn’t have minded that being the case, she knew that’s not where it was going that night. 

As if the universe was timing everything perfectly, Villanelle felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She reached for it, pulling it out with a brief “Sorry,” towards Eve who didn’t seem to mind. 

_“Since you ditched me, the least you can do is drive me home so I don’t have to pay for a taxi._ ” 

Villanelle laughed quietly at the text from Konstantin, rolling her eyes and quickly responding with her ETA. 

“I’m sorry, I’m being guilted into giving my uncle a ride home since I stood him up,” Villanelle said, standing up and pushing her phone back into her pocket. She could see a brief look of disappointment on Eve’s face. 

“You stood up family for me?” Eve said in shock. 

“Yes, Eve,” Villanelle explained, once again. “You’re much prettier than he is anyway.” 

“Well, that's a relief,” Eve laughed, standing up and following Villanelle to the door where she grabbed her jacket off of the rack. 

“Thanks for tonight,” Villanelle said, slipping her arms into her coat. “It was really refreshing.”

Refreshing, Eve thought. She liked that. 

“I should be thanking you for all of the compliments on my work,” Eve said, leaning against the bookshelf as she watched the other woman pull on her shoes. 

“No, you shouldn’t. You deserve them.”

Eve just smiled at that, meeting Villanelle’s eyes as she neared the door, reaching for the doorknob. 

“I’ll see you around, Eve Polastri,” Villanelle said with a smirk and a nod before slipping out the door and quietly shutting it behind her. 

Eve didn’t realize how fast her heart was racing until she was completely alone in the silence of her flat, her blood pulsing loudly in her ears. 

_God, I hope so_ , Eve silently replied in her head.


	2. Clean Up Nice

Eve hadn’t been kissed in a very long time. She didn’t think she missed it that much. Her marriage stopped being physical long before it even ended and she hadn’t felt the desire to be that close to anyone since, too focused on her work to think about it. 

But somehow, the next morning, she woke up with the faintest memory of a dream she had during the night (and a headache from all of the alcohol she had consumed). All she could grasp onto was the image of long, blonde hair and the warmth of soft lips against her own, making her sleepily reach up and run her fingertips against them. Lips that most definitely had not been kissed, especially by a certain blonde woman, no matter how much her unconscious mind wished they had. 

Before she could even open her eyes, her phone began ringing loudly on the nightstand, making her groan and press at her throbbing temples while contemplating if she had the energy to answer it. She gave in once it had rung a few times, knowing that whoever was calling her had no intention of hanging up. 

Blindly reaching for her phone and answering it, she groaned out a weak, “ _ Hello? _ ”

“Oh, good. If it would’ve taken until the seventh ring for you to answer I would’ve just assumed you were dead,” Bill’s familiar voice carried through the speaker. 

“I feel like I am,” Eve said tiredly, slowly sitting up and wincing as it made her head pound even worse. “Another hangover from hell.”

“You know I’ve told you that we’re not 20 anymore. Alcohol doesn’t like the elderly,” he joked, making Eve crack a smile. 

“ You better have a good reason for calling me so early and insulting me.” 

“It’s noon, Eve.”

“My point still stands.”

“Well, would you like the good news or the bad news first?” 

Eve woke up a bit at that, her mind starting to race with all of the possibilities of what he had to say. 

“Um, bad? I guess,” Eve said, her words muffled a bit as she chewed nervously on her thumb. 

“Right. So, the bad news is that you’re going to have to start working pretty hard on some more pieces in order to replace the 15 you showed at the gallery.” 

“What? Oh my god, did something happen? Is everything alright?” Eve asked, panicking. 

She knew for a fact that she had locked the doors behind her last night when she closed up the gallery, even having Villanelle tug on them too just to make sure. Maybe someone had still found their way in. Or there was a fire. Did she leave a light on? The electrical could’ve been messed up. Now all of her works were gone and Bill’s gallery could be a wreck. It was his first day back from vacation and she ruined his business. 

“Everything’s just fine. Thanks for sweeping the backroom, by the way. I haven’t done that in ages,” Bill said nonchalantly, making Eve even more confused. 

“Bill, what-”

“Let me finish. I still have good news,” Bill interrupted. 

“Okay...”

“Good news is, you’ve got a very big check waiting for you at the front desk because all of your paintings sold.” 

Eve let out all of the air she had pent up, relieved that everything was okay. But, then she realized what he just said and-

“Wait, what?  _ Sold? _ All of them?” Eve asked, quickly getting up from her bed in a rush of adrenaline as Bill’s words set in. 

“All of them. Lucky for you, that means you don’t have to drag all of them back to your flat.” 

_ All _ of Eve’s paintings had sold. She never expected that to happen. Showing them at Bill’s gallery was mostly just to get her name out there, if anything. She never expected any of them to sell, let alone all of them. Holy shit. 

“Now, hurry up and get here. I want to go on my lunch break,” Bill said. 

“I’ll be there in 20.”

\- 

“Well don’t you look beautiful today,” Bill said as Eve walked into the gallery, making his way around the reception desk to give her a hug. There were a few workers milling around the place, carefully removing Eve’s paintings from the walls and figuring out where to place the upcoming show’s pieces. 

“Yeah, right,” she laughed into his shoulder as she hugged him back. 

Before running to catch the tube, she had thrown on a pair of sweatpants and an old paint-stained shirt and pulled her unbrushed hair into a bun. It wasn’t the most glamorous combo. 

“Well, the paycheck you’re getting certainly is,” Bill said with a chuckle, returning behind the desk and rummaging through a file. 

“Who in their right mind willingly spent that much money on all of my paintings?” Eve laughed in disbelief, leaning against the desk and watching as Bill pulled out a check.

“A  _ Villanelle Astanvoka _ , apparently.”

“ _ What? _ ” Eve quickly grabbed the check from him and held it up, checking if it was actually Villanelle who had signed and dated it. There, in a dramatic, swirling handwriting, was her signature. 

“Seems like a lovely woman. She came by and dropped that off and also left this message for you,” Bill said, a smirk on his face as he dropped a bright pink sticky note in front of her. 

It had an unfamiliar address on it along with “ _ 8 pm tonight. x _ ” in the same handwriting. 

“Did she say anything else? What does this even mean?” 

Eve had a million questions racing through her mind and a wildly confused look on her face judging by the way Bill was holding back laughter. 

“I don’t know. Is she the reason you’re a bit hungover this morning? You know, I won’t judge you if you had to go to certain _ lengths _ to get a paycheck, we’ve all been there,” Bill said with a mischievous grin. 

“What? No! Bill!,” Eve gasped, reaching over the desk to swat at him. “She came in here last night and I invited her to my place to look at some more of my work but nothing happened.” 

“Well, clearly something did happen because she just dropped a pretty penny on you.” 

“I had no clue she was going to do this, I swear,” Eve said, looking back down at the check, nearly gasping when she saw the amount written out in the small box.

“Bill, this is way too much. Aren’t you supposed to make a commission or something?” 

Eve had spent plenty of time listening to Bill talk about the business side of owning the gallery and she was well aware that he made a comfortable amount of money off of the sales of the artworks he showed. 

“Sure, but I think we can agree that you need this a little more than I do, Eve. Plus, I didn’t pay you for any of the work you did here for the past few days so consider us even,” he said with a shrug. 

“We were even when you let me show my work. This doesn’t feel right,” Eve said with a sigh.

She knew that out of the two of them, she was the one living in a shitty apartment while Bill was a home and business owner who could afford trips out of the country for the weekends and an impressive, expensive art collection of his own. It was glaringly obvious that Eve would benefit more from the money, but this was Bill’s business and livelihood too. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I think we can both say that we didn’t expect you to sell out the place so I wasn’t really planning on making any money off of you. No offense.” 

“None taken,” Eve laughed. She hadn’t expected this either. “Let me buy you lunch. It’s the least I can do.” 

“Now that is an offer I won’t pass up. And while we eat you can tell me about the beautiful blonde you spent all night with,” Bill said with a wink as he joined Eve’s side, draping an arm over her shoulders as they walked out of the gallery. 

-

“What do I even wear? This restaurant has a Michelin star!” Eve groaned, searching through her closet that didn’t seem to hold anything nice enough.

“What do you mean? I thought your sweats were plenty nice,” Bill’s voice said through the speakerphone coming from Eve’s phone that was laying on her bed. 

“Hilarious,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

After returning home from her lunch with Bill and taking a much-needed shower, Eve had searched up the address that Villanelle left on the sticky note for her. It was for a luxurious restaurant with an Italian name that she didn’t know the meaning of. It looked nicer than any restaurant she had ever been to and she wasn’t sure that she had the wardrobe fit for the occasion. She called Bill in distress, although she was beginning to realize that he was no help and she should’ve called Elena instead. But, that would require her to explain the situation and Eve knew Elena well enough to know that she was a very curious woman who would try to get all of the details out of Eve that she could. Eve had barely processed the last 24 hours herself and explaining it again to someone other than Bill might’ve made her head explode. 

“Look, if she saw the state of your home last night, I don’t think she will be expecting you to show up looking like royalty,” Bill said. 

“Hey! I can clean up nicely if I try,” Eve said, going to her dresser and rummaging through her drawers. “I have a nice pair of pants in here somewhere that I bought for my ex-grandmother-in-law’s funeral.” 

“Oh, wonderful. Wearing dead grandma pants is perfect for a first date.”

“They are all I have. Plus, I’m pretty sure she hated me so I couldn’t care less,” Eve checked another drawer, silently noting to herself to organize them later so that they wouldn’t be such a mess. “And, it’s not a date. I told you that.”

“And I told you that it is absolutely a date but you don’t want to listen to me. I know you hate to admit it but I might be more experienced with these things, Eve.” 

“I just don’t want to go in with any expectations,” Eve said as she finally found the pair of expensive pants. “Got them!” 

Eve listened to Bill ramble on about his experience in the dating world, tuning him out a bit as she tugged off her sweatpants and pulled on the pair of pants instead. They were a black satin material that sat high on Eve’s waist, the pleats in the front giving them a sophisticated look. Turning in the mirror, she smoothed out the fabric and admired the way they fit. Eve never really dressed for the style, needing her clothing to be more functional instead but she could admit that she liked the way she looked in the pants. 

Searching through her closet, she found a short sleeve button up that she forgot she even owned. It was a light, cream color and was made of soft fabric, not the stiff kind that men’s button-ups were always made of. 

Holding it up to herself in the mirror, she shrugged at the combination and replaced her t-shirt with it. Tucking it into the pants and undoing the first two buttons, she was starting to see an impressive outfit coming together. It was simple but sophisticated in a way that was still comfortable for someone who spent most of her time in t-shirts and jeans. 

“Belt or no belt?” Eve asked, interrupting Bill’s rambling. 

“Belt. Always,” he said and then carried on with his story without missing a beat. 

Taking Bill’s advice, she pulled on a simple black belt and picked out a gold necklace to match the buckle. Grabbing her phone, she carried it into the bathroom with her as she began to attempt putting on makeup and taming her hair. 

“Are you nervous?” Bill asked. 

“Sort of?” Eve said, digging through her cosmetic bag in search of her eyeliner pencil. “I just don’t know what this is. I met her last night and we only spent a few hours together. This was all planned over a sticky note for fucks sake.” 

“But that’s the fun of it! When was the last time someone did something like this for you?” Bill asked. 

Eve let out a huff, knowing he was right. She hadn’t done anything like this in so long and if last night was any suggestion of how the dinner was going to go, she knew she would have a good time. 

“I know, I know. I’m just doing that thing where I overthink too much,’ Eve said as she leaned towards the mirror and dragged the eyeliner pencil carefully across her eyelids. She was careful not to overdo it, topping it off with a little mascara. 

“Well, stop that. Pretend you’re in your twenties again. Have some fun for once.”

“Just this morning you reminded me that I, in fact, wasn’t twenty anymore though. But, my ‘elderly’ brain might not be remembering it correctly.” 

Bill barked out a laugh through the phone, making Eve smile as she carefully dragged the one lipstick she owned across her lips. It was a subtle, pinkish color, not drawing too much attention. Pressing her lips together and spreading around the color, her mind quickly recalled the memory of her dream last night and the warmth that she woke up with still lingering on her lips. She took in a deep breath, shaking her head a little and getting rid of the thought. 

“Touché. You shouldn’t be giving me a hard time right now, I could hang up on you if I wanted.” 

“You would never,” Eve drawled, raking her fingers through her hair and fluffing it a bit. It had air dried pretty nicely after her shower, much to Eve’s relief. 

“You’re right. You’re irresistible,” Bill said with a playful tone. 

“Say it again,” Eve said dreamily as she grabbed her phone and made her way back to her bedroom. 

“You’re irresistible, Eve. Which is why you’re going on a date tonight, might I add.”

“I’m going to kill you if this ends up not being a date and you got me all excited for nothing,” Eve said as she picked out a simple pair of black booties that she actually wore a lot when she wanted a bit of a confidence boost. For some reason, having a bit of a heel made her feel powerful. 

“So you are excited. I knew it,” Bill said confidently. 

“Fine. Yes, I am excited. You saw her when she came into the gallery this morning, there’s no way anyone in their right mind would not be excited to go to dinner with someone like that.” Eve grabbed her phone, switching it off of speakerphone and checking the time. Holding her phone to her ear, she checked herself out in the mirror to make sure she liked how everything came together. 

“Well, I’m excited for you. I expect a full debriefing tomorrow.” 

“Unless it’s terrible and I need you to call me and pretend you’re in the hospital so I can leave.” 

“I’m already thinking up an elaborate story just in case.”

“You’re the best. I should go, I have to catch the tube soon,” Eve said, giving her hair once last fluff in the mirror before grabbing her bag. 

“Well I hope she’s nice to you and takes you home for a long night of-”

“Okay! Bye, Bill!” Eve said, cutting him off before he could go any further by hanging up on the call. She laughed to herself as she slipped her phone in her pocket, making her way to the front door. Just before she walked out, her bottle of vodka sitting on her kitchen counter caught her eye. She decided one shot wouldn’t hurt. To calm her nerves. 

-

Not having Villanelle’s phone number made this difficult. Eve couldn’t text her and ask if she was at the right place or if she was already there or if she was even still coming. She just had to trust that the other woman would show up and not leave her looking like a stood up fool. 

The restaurant was a short walk from the tube station, Eve’s phone GPS leading the way. When she arrived she looked up at the lit sign and dark, tinted windows that only showed a warm glow from inside, taking a deep breath in to try to calm her racing heart. 

The entire day had been a blur for Eve from the very moment she woke up but somehow she ended up here, standing outside of a restaurant about to meet with a woman she met only 24 hours ago. She didn’t want to get ahead of herself but Bill’s voice was in the back of her mind, telling her that this was a date. Was it? What if she had the completely wrong idea about this? Maybe the menu would be good enough that even if she were to get her hopes up, she’d still go home with a stomach full of delicious food. 

Exhaling heavily, Eve finally walked in. 

It was a large place, Eve could see plenty of full tables filling the room beyond the hostess desk. The lighting was low and there was gentle music playing, all of the guests talking in a quiet, respectful manner amongst themselves. It definitely wasn’t the loud pub that Eve and Bill frequented.

“Hi, what’s the name?” The blonde hostess asked, grabbing Eve’s attention. 

“Um, Villanelle Astankova?” Eve wasn’t even sure if Villanelle had a reservation or what name it would be under and she had a brief moment of panic before the woman checked her list and gave Eve a nod. 

“Perfect. Eve?” she asked, to which Eve nodded, relieved that it was just that simple. “Right this way.”

The hostess led Eve through the restaurant, past tables of people who were all dressed nicely and looked like they had walked right off of a movie set. Probably one about lawyers or iconic movie stars. Or both. 

Eve was pulled from her ridiculous thoughts when the hostess stopped, turning to her and gesturing to the booth just a distance away, not getting too close. “There we are. Enjoy.”

The two of them hadn’t drawn Villanelle’s attention away from the menu she was studying and Eve stood there nervously for a moment, although significant tension was released from her body when she realized that Villanelle was actually there and was waiting for her like she’d hoped. 

Walking up to the table, Eve slipped into the booth across from Villanelle who quickly looked up at her new guest, surprise plastered across her face. 

“You came,” she said, a smile pulling at her lips which were painted with red lipstick.

“Of course,” Eve replied, taking in the other woman in front of her. 

Villanelle’s hair was pulled back in a sleek, low ponytail. She wore a grey suit that fit her perfectly, a white button up below her blazer that was unbuttoned almost entirely except one or two at the bottom, revealing an expanse of skin which Eve only allowed herself a quick glance at. 

“You look... ” Villanelle searched for the words, shaking her head as she couldn’t come up with anything fast enough. “Wow.”

“Clean up nice, huh?” Eve said playfully, trying to fit off the blush that was trying to creep onto her cheeks.

“I wouldn’t have minded the overalls again,” Villanelle shrugged, leaning back into the seat comfortably. 

“I don’t think they would’ve let me in the door in those.”

“Yeah, probably not,” Villanelle laughed softly.

“You look nice too,” Eve said somewhat shyly, giving her a gentle smile. She hadn’t seen Villanelle  _ not _ look nice and was starting to believe that maybe she went everywhere in a suit, looking incredibly put together all of the time. 

“Thank you, Eve,” Villanelle said gently, holding Eve’s gaze for a moment longer than normal. She quickly spoke up once she caught herself. “I ordered a nice bottle of red. I felt like it was my responsibility to show you what good wine actually tastes like after yesterday.” 

Villanelle reached for the bottle that sat on the table, pouring two glasses of the dark red liquid and sliding one to Eve. 

“Was the Tesco wine not up to your standards?” Eve joked, gently taking the glass from her. 

“Absolutely not,” Villanelle mumbled as she took a sip, making Eve laugh as she tried it as well. 

“Oh, wow,” Eve said after her first sip. “This tastes expensive,” she said, setting down the glass. She knew she should probably pace herself. 

“It’s worth it.” 

Eve watched as Villanelle carefully rolled up the sleeves of her blazer, a silver watch adorning her wrist and glinting under the soft lighting. She wore a few rings on her neatly manicured fingers as well. Eve took another generous sip of her wine. She needed it. 

They spent a few minutes looking through the menu, Villanelle pointing out their best dishes and what would pair best with the wine they were drinking. Their waitress showed up right on cue and took their orders, Villanelle pronouncing the Italian dishes in a perfect accent. 

When they were left alone, Eve cleared her throat before speaking up. “So, about my artworks…”

“ _ Okay _ , right to the point, then,” Villanelle laughed, a little surprised at Eve’s forwardness. 

“I just wasn’t expecting it at all. I wasn’t expecting any of this,” Eve gestured at the both of them and the table they shared. 

“That was kind of the point. Everyone likes a good surprise,” the blonde said, pausing to sip from her glass, “even if they say they don’t.”

“Why did you do it?” Eve asked, crossing her arms and leaning onto the table, getting a little closer to the other woman. 

“I’m a fan of your work, Eve.”

“A ‘fan’ would buy just one piece, if anything at all,” Eve said with a huff of confusion. 

She wasn’t trying to sound ungrateful, but she just wanted to know what Villanelle’s motive was.

“Are you mad?” Villanelle asked, her brows furrowing as she watched the woman across from her. 

“No, I-” Eve sighed, leaning back into the seat and relaxing a bit. “I just want to know what the catch is?” 

“There is no catch,” Villanelle laughed, shaking her head. “I liked your work and I’m always looking for pieces that I could use for my job. Having good art is essential to all of my designs. I’m keeping a few for myself, as well.”

“Which ones?” To Eve, the thought of Villanelle having her art in her home made her even more excited than the thought of strangers who hired Villanelle having it. 

“The large one of the woman is going above my bed I think,” Villanelle said, shrugging a bit as if she hadn’t thought it out yet. “I just know I can’t give that one away.” 

Eve remembered the way that they both stood in front of the large painting the night before and Villanelle had looked at it as if she were completely entranced by the work. It was clearly her favorite and Eve loved knowing that it was going to stay with someone who admired it the way Villanelle had. 

“Sorry for completely buying you out, by the way,” Villanelle said, interrupting Eve’s thoughts. 

Eve scoffed, waving a hand at her in dismissal. “You saw how much stuff I have. Getting rid of that collection just cleared up some space for me to work on some new things.”

“Well, maybe I’ll spark some creativity in you so you can make another beautiful collection,” Villanelle said, tipping her glass at Eve before drinking from it. 

_ You certainly have _ , Eve wanted to say. She drank her wine instead. 

“Are you really going to put my art in that many of your designs?” Eve said instead. Villanelle now had around fifteen pieces that she was going to have to find a new home for. 

“Of course. Who knows? Maybe it’ll become my signature thing?  _ Villanelle Astanvoka designs featuring a one of a kind Eve Polastri work _ .” 

Eve knew she was blushing, she could feel the heat radiating from her face. And Villanelle definitely noticed, the smile on her face growing. 

“Thank you,” Eve said earnestly, her eyes going to her hands that were fidgeting with the stem of her wine glass. “No one has ever supported my work in the way you have in the past day.”

“That can’t be true,” Villanelle scoffed, making Eve look back up at her. 

“No, really. Bill’s been great but there’s only so much he can do when his entire schedule at the gallery is booked up for the next year in advance. I was lucky just to get a few days to show there.”

“Well, maybe he’ll reconsider now that you’re such a success,” Villanelle said, leaning an elbow on the table and propping her head in her hand, fluttering her lashes playfully. “Thanks to me.”

“You’re being sarcastic but it’s true!” Eve said, laughing, not paying attention to the way that Villanelle was admiring her the same way she had been admiring the art hanging on the walls yesterday. 

“You’re welcome, Eve,” she said softly, giving the woman a small nod when she finally met her eyes, watching the way Eve sat back in her seat and blushed.

They continued talking throughout dinner, even once their food came, pausing to swallow mouthfuls of pasta before either of them would continue with whatever story they were telling or question they were asking. Their bottle of wine was beginning to diminish and Eve was starting to feel that familiar warmth that spread throughout her body thanks to the buzz. She had relaxed considerably since she first sat down, feeling just as comfortable around the other woman as she did the night before in her flat. 

Villanelle had also loosened up, laughing loudly at Eve’s stories even though people in the restaurant kept giving her dirty looks. No one else in the room was on her radar besides the woman in front of her. She had even reached across the table a few times to gently grab Eve’s wrist when she would get excited to say something or was trying to catch her breath from laughter. Eve could feel her touch even after she let go. 

“Personal question,” Villanelle warned, earning a nod from Eve for her to continue. “You’ve been divorced for almost a year now, right?”

It caught Eve a little by surprise. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“You told me one of the titles of your paintings was the date that you got divorced.” Villanelle gave her a look as if it was the most obvious thing. 

“Oh, right.” Eve was shocked Villanelle even remembered such a small fact that they had only spent a few seconds discussing. “Why?”

“You’re wearing a ring,” the blonde said, reaching out and gently touching the gold ring that sat on Eve’s fourth finger, her hand wrapped around her wine glass. 

Eve quickly looked down at her hand, mostly because of the feeling of Villanelle’s touch, but also to look at the ring that she had honestly forgotten about. 

“It’s not my wedding ring, I promise,” she urged. “It was my great grandmother’s. I wore it way before I ever got married.” Eve slipped the ring off of her finger, carefully holding the round piece of metal between her fingers. “It has her husband’s name engraved inside.” 

She handed it to Villanelle who eagerly held out her hand, Eve placing it in her palm gently. She watched as the other woman looked at it, reading the engraving inside of it, a smile forming on her lips. 

“It’s just a part of me now, I forget I even have it on,” Eve said, touching her naked ring finger, feeling the indention it had permanently left. 

“It’s beautiful,” Villanelle said as she passed the ring back to Eve. “I was worried you were still wearing your wedding ring,” she laughed. 

Slipping the ring back on her finger, she gave Villanelle a quizzical look. “Worried? Why?” 

“I know some people wear wedding rings so people don’t try to flirt with them,” she said, taking a large sip of wine to finish off her glass. 

“Oh,” was all Eve could get out. She copied Villanelle and finished off her glass as well. 

What the hell did that mean? God, she wished she could just telepathically ask Bill if Villanelle was flirting with her. She didn’t want to assume she was and make a complete ass out of herself by flirting back. The thought of Villanelle rejecting her attempts made her head spin. Maybe it was the wine. 

“Is this a date?” Eve blurted out, her eyes going wide when she realized what she said and an amused smirk grew on Villanelle’s face. “I mean, I just don’t kno-” she began to nervously ramble but she was cut off. 

“Do you want it to be a date, Eve?” Villanelle asked, cocking her head to the side to study the other woman sat across from her. 

Eve let out a heavy sigh, throwing her hands up. “I don’t know.”

“Why’s that?” The blonde asked, leaning into the table curiously. 

“I haven’t been on a first date in 15 years. I don’t know how to do it anymore. I think I have actually forgotten how to flirt,” Eve said with a defeated huff which only made Villanelle laugh. 

“Well, hypothetically, if this was a first date I would say that you’re doing a good job so far.” 

Eve met Villanelle’s eyes, holding her gaze for a moment before laughing at herself, shaking her head. She felt ridiculous and flustered and warm under the other woman’s stare. 

“Just hypothetically?” Eve said, leaning her head in her hand as she peered at Villanelle. 

“That’s up to you,” Villanelle shrugged, moving to grab the wine bottle and pour the rest of it evenly into their glasses. “I will be okay if you say no. Buying a gorgeous woman dinner is still a win for me.” 

“Oh yeah? Do you do this often?” Eve teased, taking her freshly topped off wine glass. 

“All of the time,” Villanelle said sarcastically. “That’s why my schedule is always so full. I just have  _ so _ many dates.”

Eve rolled her eyes playfully, sipping from her glass while Villanelle grabbed their waitress's attention. She quickly arrived at their table, clearing their empty plates and asking if they’ll be ordering dessert. 

“I don’t think we-”

“Yes! The mint gelato please,” Villanelle said over Eve’s protests, grinning excitedly. 

“I’m going to hurl if I eat anything else,” Eve groaned as their waitress walked off. 

“You just have to try it,” Villanelle said, laughing at the way Eve slumped against her seat. “And if you do get sick, I’ll make sure to hold your hair back.”

“Wow, that would be such a romantic first date move.”

“So you’ve decided this is a date?” Villanelle said, smirking with satisfaction.

“You’re paying right?”

“Of course.”

“Then, yes,” Eve said, making Villanelle laugh across the table at her. 

The blonde picked up her glass, gently tapping it against Eve’s. “To your first first date in 15 years,” she announced, making Eve groan. 

“That sounds so pitiful.”

“I’m just honored you chose me,” Villanelle said after sipping her wine. Eve could see her smiling behind the brim. 

“I want to show you something when we’re done,” Villanelle continued, piquing Eve’s curiosity. 

“What?” 

“You showed me your workspace last night so I want to show you mine.”

Eve’s head was swimming a bit from the wine and she knew that tomorrow she would wake up with another headache, especially if she didn’t get enough sleep. But, she also knew that right now she had very few inhibitions and she was definitely not going to give up the chance to spend a little more time with Villanelle. A hangover would be worth it.

“Promise this wasn’t all a plot to get me drunk and then kidnap me?” Eve said, her head falling into her hand again. It felt 10 pounds heavier than usual thanks to the alcohol. 

“I promise,” Villanelle laughed, grabbing Eve’s wine glass and pulling it to her side of the table. “I think we’re done with that,” she said, chuckling at the way Eve nodded her head in agreeance. 

Their waitress showed up once more, setting down a small plate that held fancifully garnished scoops of mint green gelato and departing after telling them to enjoy. On the plate was only one spoon. 

“That’s very suggestive,” Eve said, nodding toward the singular spoon that sat between the both of them. Was it that obvious to everyone but Eve that this was a date? 

“Suggestive that I’ll have to eat this whole thing because you don’t want any?” Villanelle joked, raising a brow at Eve to see if she was still refusing the dessert.

“Fine,” Eve groaned dramatically. “I’ll try it.”

Villanelle slid the plate over to her, letting her take the first bite. Which she did and couldn’t stop herself from groaning at how good it was.

“Wow,” she said through her mouthful, Villanelle watching her in amusement.   
  
Eve went in for another spoonful. 

“I told you,” the blonde said, watching the other woman unashamedly enjoy the dessert she refused initially. 

“Sorry, here,” Eve said when he realized she was hogging the melting gelato. She set the spoon down, sliding the plate back over to Villanelle. 

“Are you sure you’re done?” Villanelle asked, laughing softly as Eve wiped her mouth with her cloth napkin. She grabbed the spoon, scooping up a large spoonful for herself. 

“No,” Eve said truthfully, reaching for her water that she hadn’t even touched, the ice completely melted by then, and taking big sips. Her future self from tomorrow morning was yelling at her to drink more water. 

Leaning both her elbows on the table and propping her head in her hands, Eve watched as Villanelle continued to eat the gelato, her gaze mindlessly stuck on something in the distance. Eve looked at her, her eyes tracing over her features under the dim restaurant lighting and she suddenly wished she had her sketchbook - although her drunk sketches were always a bit of a mess when she would look at them the next day. She figured she just needed to remember her face instead. 

“You’re staring,” Villanelle said, finally pulling her gaze back to Eve. 

Normally getting caught like that would embarrass her but thanks to her bit of intoxication, Eve didn’t even flinch. 

“Not staring, just studying,” she said candidly. The corner of Villanelle’s lips turned up a bit at that. 

“Got it memorized yet?” Villanelle teased, making Eve chuckle.

“I think so.” 

Villanelle wasn’t even fighting the smiles that seemed to stay on her face at this point in the night. 

“Here,” she said, sliding the plate back over to Eve. “You can finish it.” 

“How chivalrous of you,” Eve said, happily taking the spoon and taking the last few bites of the minty dessert. 

While their waitress handled the bill and cleared the table, Villanelle ordered the pair of them an Uber. They had been sitting there longer than either of them expected to, most of the other patrons having left the restaurant already. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take you home?” Villanelle asked as she noticed the way Eve tiredly rested her head in her hand. 

“I’m sure,” Eve nodded. 

The longer she sat there, the more comfortable the booth seat felt and she was tempted to just lay down right there. But then the waitress brought back Villanelle’s card and her date announced that their car was almost there. 

Eve watched as Villanelle slipped out of her side of the booth, readjusting her jacket and buttoning one of the buttons. She had to stop herself from gaping at how good she looked. It was ridiculous. 

“Come on,” Villanelle urged, offering her hand out for Eve to take as she got up from the table. 

With an exhaustive groan, Eve pushed herself out of her seat and took Villanelle’s hand. As soon as she was on her feet she stumbled, realizing her legs felt like jelly from all of the wine. Villanelle quickly slipped her arm around her waist with a soft “ _ Easy _ ,” laughing beneath her breath at Eve’s drunken clumsiness. 

“Why aren’t  _ you _ drunk?” Eve complained, looking up at the taller woman as she wrapped her arm around her for stability as they made their way out of the restaurant. 

“My uncle has trained me well,” Villanelle laughed, glancing down at Eve. “Vodka is like water in my family.” 

“That sounds terrible,” Eve groaned, dropping her head against Villanelle’s shoulder without a second thought. She couldn’t see it but the other woman was smiling a bit to herself. 

They waited outside for just a minute, Villanelle still holding Eve up as she watched their driver on the map on her phone. When he arrived she opened the door for her, her hand on Eve’s head to guard it from bumping against the roof and climbing into the backseat with her. Instead of moving all of the way over, Eve got comfortable in the middle seat next to Villanelle, her head returning back to her shoulder. The car was dark and the driver was playing classical music quietly on the speakers. Eve could’ve fallen asleep right there. 

But, she didn’t. Although her body was relaxed, her brain was still running at an all time high speed. 

She had just gone on a real date. And it went so well. Her cheeks were still sore from the constant smiling and laughter. She wanted to message Bill and tell him how well it was going but she was obviously sitting too close to the other woman to do so. She also wanted to grab Villanelle’s hand that was resting in her lap, just mere inches from Eve’s hand. But she didn’t. The wine was making her bold enough to put her head on her shoulder but not to hold her hand. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” Villanelle whispered and Eve could feel Villanelle’s cheek against her head as she looked down at her. 

“But you’re so comfortable,” Eve said softly, moving even closer to the other woman to emphasize her point. And because she just wanted to. 

Villanelle didn’t reply, only laughing softly and smoothly moving to put her arm around Eve’s shoulders, pulling her in closer. 

And god, Eve’s heart almost broke out of her chest with how fast it was beating. 

They didn’t say anything for the rest of the ride, Eve closing her eyes and relishing in the closeness she was sharing with Villanelle. She could smell her woody perfume and feel her twirling pieces of Eve’s hair in her fingers absentmindedly as she looked out the window. 

The drive to Villanelle’s office didn’t take long. The driver announced they had arrived, making Eve reluctantly lift her head from the other woman’s shoulder. Villanelle climbed out of the car after thanking him, holding a hand out to help Eve as she got out as well. 

Looking up, Eve was met with the view of a towering office building that was at least fifteen stories high, large windows lining the exterior. 

“This is where you work?” Eve asked, astonished. She knew Villanelle ran a business but it suddenly felt much more real to her once she saw the tall building. 

“Yes, but don’t get too excited. Only three of those windows are mine,” Villanelle said, reaching into her pocket to fish out a key card from her wallet. 

“ _ Only? _ ” Eve questioned, still very excited. 

Villanelle just laughed. They entered into the building from a side door, the front doors being closed to the public given the late hour, and rode the elevator to the fifth floor where Villanelle led the way into the open plan office space. 

It was bigger than Eve expected. To be fair, she didn’t really expect any of this. Villanelle’s business was  _ official _ . 

The other woman walked through the office, turning on some lamps to light the place without needing the harsh overhead lights. She also grabbed Eve a water out of the small fridge next to her desk. She turned around to find Eve still standing by the door, looking around with an impressed look plastered all over her face. 

“You can come in,” Villanelle chuckled, stepping over to her and handing her the water bottle which she took with a smile. 

“There’s just a lot to take in,” Eve said, walking further into the office. 

In the middle of the room sat a large round table with chairs surrounding it, a few papers and pictures scattered across it from a current project that was being worked on. In one corner was Villanelle’s office, walled with glass to separate from the rest of the space and lined along the floor to ceiling windows were smaller desks, decorated with personal items and knick-knacks. On one wall was a large corkboard where a bunch of things were pinned to it for projects that were currently being developed. 

Eve was instantly drawn to the board when she saw it. It had sketches, photos of furniture, paint and fabric swatches, lists and so many other things that Eve never realized had to go into the planning of a room. It reminded her of her own walls that had her sketches pinned to it. 

“Now I’m inside  _ your _ mind,” Eve said, glancing over at Villanelle who was watching her, her hands shoved into her pockets and her head tilted a bit, a smirk growing on her face. 

“To be fair, that’s mostly my interns' work,” she replied. 

“You have interns?” Eve said in disbelief, once again. 

“I do,” Villanelle nodded, amused at Eve’s shock. “Three of them. They’re all talented in different areas so they really help to make my ideas come to life.” 

“This is making my flat look like a cardboard box,” Eve groaned in embarrassment, looking around at the rest of the office. 

It was decorated beautifully which was the one thing that didn’t surprise her. She knew just from how Villanelle dressed that the woman had good taste. 

“I worked from my home for a while too,” Villanelle said, making her way to her office which Eve eagerly followed her to. “And I already told you that I like your flat.” 

“I know,” Eve sighed, walking over to the large window that was behind Villanelle’s large desk. “I just can’t imagine how great it feels to have a space like this.” 

“You’ll have it one day,” the blonde replied as she joined Eve at the window, both of them peering out at the city below them. 

Eve didn’t say anything at that, just giving the other woman a smile before turning back to the view, watching the cars that drove by down below. She thought about how nice it would be to paint in front of windows like these during the day. 

“Can I see some of your work?” she asked after a minute to which Villanelle nodded. 

Pulling out the large desk chair that sat behind her desk, Villanelle gestured for Eve to sit, which she did. She turned on her computer, leaning a bit over Eve to reach the keyboard to log in and pull up some files that held pictures of previous projects. 

Eve had to resist the urge to glance over at the way Villanelle’s almost entirely unbuttoned shirt fell open as she leaned over. The wine was starting to wear off and she knew she couldn’t blame the alcohol on her bold impulses any longer. 

“You can look through those,” Villanelle offered, stepping back and shrugging off her jacket and draping it across her desk, leaving her in her white button up that was still unbuttoned dangerously low. 

Eve quickly became distracted by the photos, clicking through each of them with her mouth wide open. They were beautiful. Villanelle clearly had a style which flowed seamlessly through each of the designs, each one being distinctively hers. It was modern and a bit minimalistic but still had colorful, bold flares throughout. Eve really loved it. 

“This is amazing,” Eve said, shaking her head and looking up to see Villanelle sitting on the edge of her desk next to her, watching. “You’re really talented.”

“Thank you,” she said with a genuine smile. 

Sitting back in the chair, Eve let out an impressed sigh. She had shared her art with Villanelle the night before and watched the way she gaped and admired her work and suddenly they had switched places. There was a connection between them now that Eve had never really shared with someone.

“Do you actually do this a lot?” Eve asked.

Villanelle looked at her in confusion. “Bring people to my office?”

“No,” Eve paused. “The dates and the flirting and all that.”

Villanelle watched the way Eve shyly fidgeted with her hands, her eyes downcast. 

“I haven’t in a while,” Villanelle said truthfully. “Work keeps me busy and I don’t really have much time to meet people.” 

“But you met me,” Eve notes. 

“I just happened to stumble into you.” 

“I’m glad you did.” 

Eve looked up at Villanelle despite knowing that she was blushing once again, their eyes meeting. Villanelle gave her a small smile. 

“Me too.” 

Moving over a bit, Villanelle made room on her desk before patting the spot next to her, silently inviting Eve to sit next to her. 

Getting up from the chair, Eve pulled herself up onto the desk, sitting next to Villanelle whose thigh was only mere inches from her own. Eve had the urge to grab her hand again. 

“Do people still kiss on the first date?” Eve asked. She felt giddy and embarrassed and daring all at once. It felt like she was back in school, trying to flirt with her crush. 

“It depends,” Villanelle said lowly, her accent getting a little thicker. “Do you want to kiss me?” 

Eve looked up at her at that. Villanelle had her bottom lip between her teeth as she fought back a smug smirk.

“I think so,” Eve whispered, nodding gently. 

Eve watched as Villanelle placed her hand on her thigh as she moved closer, feeling the warmth of her touch through her pant’s fabric. Eve’s heart began racing inside of her chest at their closeness and the prospect of what was about to happen. 

“Are you sure?” Villanelle asked, reaching up with the same hand and tucking one of Eve’s curls behind her ear, her eyes trained on her movements and then back to Eve’s face where she tried to study her expression. 

“Yes,” Eve breathed out, feeling Villanelle’s touch on her cheek as she gently cupped her face in her hand. 

And then Eve felt Villanelle’s lips on hers. And she hadn’t been kissed in so long but her body still knew how to react, her mouth moving against the other woman’s instinctively. 

She was so soft. And Eve could smell her perfume even more now. And she could feel the way Villanelle’s fingers slipped into her hair and gently cradled her head as they kissed. 

It was slow and gentle at first as if they were both testing the waters. But then Eve relaxed once Villanelle’s fingers gently rubbed circles into her hair, leaning further into the other woman and letting her hand reach up and find its place where Villanelle’s shirt had begun to slip, revealing her skin where her neck met her shoulder. 

Eve let out a soft gasp when she felt Villanelle reach around her waist, pulling her even closer, their thighs pressing together. 

She missed this feeling. The feeling where the world melted away and all she could think about was the feeling of the other person’s lips and where she was going to put her hands next. Eve liked when her mind was filled with Villanelle and only Villanelle. It was peaceful. 

Villanelle was following Eve’s lead, not wanting to push the other woman too far too soon. She liked the way that Eve reacted to her touches and kissed her back with the same effort. But, Eve hadn’t deepened the kiss past a few nips at Villanelle’s bottom lip so she didn’t push her any further. 

They pulled away after a few minutes, both needing to catch their breath. Eve couldn’t stop the chuckle that fell from her kiss swollen lips, her fingers reaching up to touch them. This time the feeling of kisses wasn’t just from her dreams. 

“You’re good at that,” Eve said, voice soft since she didn’t need to speak very loudly for the other woman to hear her thanks to their close proximity. Villanelle still held her close, brushing back pieces of hair that had fallen into Eve’s face.

“So I’ve been told,” Villanelle said with a smirk which earned a scoff and a playful shove from Eve. 

“Don’t talk about other people kissing you after we just kissed!”

“Is that jealousy I hear? Already?” Villanelle purred, pulling Eve even closer and pressing a kiss to her jaw. “I think you at least have to be on the third date for that, Eve.” 

“I’m not jealous,” Eve huffed, her eyes falling closed at the feeling of Villanelle’s lips grazing against her jaw. 

Villanelle hummed a soft “ _ Mhm, _ ” as she pressed more kisses against Eve’s neck and jaw, fighting back a grin when she felt the other woman wrap her arms around her neck comfortably. 

Eve let herself bask in the affection, soaking up the feeling of someone wanting to touch her and kiss her and spend all of this time with her. She had gone so long without it that she had convinced herself that she didn’t need it or miss it but she was starting to realize that wasn’t true at all. Villanelle awakened something in her that had been dormant for so long. She was starting to feel young and alive again like she used to. 

“What are you thinking about?” Villanelle asked against Eve’s skin, pulling away just enough to look her in the face. 

“You,” Eve admitted. “This.”

A smile tugged on Villanelle’s lips. 

“What about it?”

“Can we do it again?” 

“You want me to kiss you again?” Villanelle asked, her brow furrowing a little as she tried to figure out what Eve meant. 

“No,” Eve shook her head before realizing- “I mean, yes! Of course I do. But, I just meant tonight? The date and all…”

One of Villanelle’s hands went to the nape of Eve’s neck, her fingers caressing the skin there. 

“Are you asking me on a second date, Eve?”

“I guess so.”

Villanelle didn’t answer. She just leaned in instead, connecting their lips again. She could feel Eve smiling into the kiss contently. 

It had been a while since Villanelle felt this way. Sure, she had hooked up with a few women here and there but nothing ever went further than that. She blamed it on her growing career, not having enough time for a personal life. That was turning out to be an excuse because so far in the past day she had made plenty of time for Eve. She didn’t really know why she was doing this or what made her feel this way about the other woman but she wasn’t going to stop and try to figure it out. Villanelle knew she just needed to stay in the moment and not try to destroy a good thing before it's begun. 

“I don’t think I can stop kissing you,” Villanelle mumbled against Eve’s lips, each word being punctuated with another kiss. 

“Then don’t,” Eve breathed out.

“But it’s getting late.”

“So?” 

Villanelle chuckled softly, pulling away just a few inches from Eve’s face, her eyes going to the other woman’s mouth that she wanted to keep kissing. But she knew she should stop. She shouldn’t let it get any heavier. Not yet. 

“The night has to end at some point,” Villanelle said, watching the way Eve pouted at her words. 

“Who says?”

“You’ll thank me tomorrow, I promise.”

Villanelle slipped off of the desk reluctantly, grabbing her jacket and pulling it back on. She could feel Eve’s eyes on her the entire time. 

“You wore that outfit to seduce me,” Eve said with a bit of a whine to her voice, only somewhat joking. 

Villanelle smirked as she watched Eve’s eyes trail down the crevice of her exposed chest, her focus getting caught on the freckles dotting her skin. 

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Too well,” Eve admitted, not fighting the flush on her face. 

Outstretching her hand, Villanelle helped Eve slide off the desk and used her hold on her to pull Eve closer, her free hand going to the other woman’s jaw to gently tilt her head up before Villanelle connected their mouths again. It was a brief but firm kiss that left Eve blushing. 

“What was that for?” Eve asked. 

“You seemed a little flustered and I wanted to make it worse.”

Eve rolled her eyes, trying to fight back laughter. “Now you’re just getting cocky.”

Villanelle gave her a playful shrug, clearly not caring. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she unlocked it and tapped at the screen. “Another car is on the way for us,” she stated.

Eve wanted to argue against leaving but she knew that going home now was in her best interest. She knew she needed the sleep even though that meant having to leave Villanelle for the night.

As they made their way out of the building, Eve finally grabbed Villanelle’s hand. 

The ride to Eve’s flat was spent the same way that it was when they were on their way to Villanelle’s office: Eve’s head on Villanelle’s shoulder with her arm around her. This time Eve was even more reluctant to leave that position when the car finally pulled up in front of her building. Villanelle got out, telling the driver to wait for her to come back as she walked Eve to the front door. 

“You didn’t have to get out,” Eve said, turning to Villanelle as they both stood at the doorstep. 

“Yes I did,” Villanelle said as she took a step closer to Eve, her hand reaching up and gently holding Eve’s chin as she ducked her head and pressed another kiss to her lips. 

“I had to do that one more time,” Villanelle whispered, earning a smile from Eve as they both pulled away. 

“How romantic,” Eve teased, reaching into her pocket to pull out her keys. “Tonight was perfect,’’ she admitted. 

Villanelle smiled at her, nodding in agreeance. “Thank you for actually showing up.”

“Can I have your number?” Eve remembered, pulling out her phone. “Or are we going to keep communicating through vague Post-It notes?” 

“You already have my number,” Villanelle said with a smirk.

“No, I don’t?”

“Check your sketchbook when you get inside.”

Eve was confused for a split moment before remembering that Villanelle had drawn in her sketchbook the night before and was clearly able to write down her number at some point. 

“I’ve had it this whole time?” Eve laughed. Knowing that certainly would’ve helped with some of her stress earlier. 

Villanelle nodded with a smile, pushing her hands into her pockets and stepping away from Eve slowly. 

“Goodnight, Eve.”

“Goodnight, Vil.”

Letting out a content sigh, Eve watched as Villanelle strolled back to the car waiting at the curb, casting a final glance over her shoulder at Eve and shooting her a small smile before she climbed into the backseat. 

_ What a fucking night _ , Eve thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it!! i was going to split it into two chapters but couldn't find a good stopping point. oh well. leave a comment or come talk to me over at @smugvillanelle on tumblr if you want!! i post moodboards for each chapter if you want little visuals! also: i miss bill.


	3. You're Just So Distracting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! I had extreme writer's block with this one but don't worry, the next chapter is already planned out so it shouldn't take this long again!!

Working was never difficult for Eve. She was finally allowed to do what she loved every day. She didn’t have a schedule and could work whenever she felt her creativity had been sparked. And her creativity had definitely been sparked. 

But, it wasn’t helping. 

The canvas sitting on her easel was still the same one that Villanelle had tried to peak at the night she came over. Eve needed to finish it but she just couldn’t. She couldn’t get her mind to think of anything other than the blonde hair and brown eyes and that mouth that-

Eve let out a frustrated sigh, setting down her paintbrush and sitting defeatedly on her stool. 

Her painting was a cityscape, somewhat similar to the view she had of the city outside of her window. It was full of harsh lines and colors that weren’t naturally there, forcing her to mix paints and actually put some thought into which colors go where. 

But she couldn’t. She couldn’t think of harsh lines and bright reds or greens. She was thinking about soft curves and the pink of flushed cheeks and kissed lips. Or golden blonde hair and brown eyes. 

“Jesus christ,” Eve mumbled to herself, pulling off her glasses and rubbing her temples. 

It had been five days since Eve saw Villanelle and yet her mind was still fixated on the other woman. She told herself she was too old to have crushes - it felt so juvenile. But what else do you call them? Eve hadn’t stopped thinking about her and it was beginning to affect her work. The stupid cityscape would’ve been done days ago if she hadn’t spent most of her time sketching the face she had committed to memory instead of painting. 

She had to do something about it before she went mad. 

-

“Knock knock.”

Villanelle looked up from her desk and tried not to roll her eyes. 

“You know you’re supposed to say that before you just walk in,” she explained. 

Hugo sat down in one of the chairs positioned in front of her desk, giving her that crooked smile that was always on his face. 

He was one of her three interns. He had an Oxford degree in Interior Architecture and way too much money from an inheritance so he was comfortable with the shit pay and the fewer hours as an intern. Villanelle had to remind herself how good he actually was at the job every time he struck one of her nerves - which was often. 

“What do you want?” She asked as he made himself comfortable in the seat.

“Anything new?”

“What?” She didn’t stop the eye roll this time. 

“Have you got anything new going on?” He crossed his arms, looking at her expectantly, a brow raised.

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s just that I’ve noticed you get a bit spacey when you actually have a personal life,” he said, waving his finger around at her head - her head which had been very preoccupied for the past few days. She just didn’t think other people noticed too. 

“I’ve always had a personal life.”

“Right,” Hugo said, sounding very unconvinced. “Well somethings going on because you never answered my e-mail I sent you  _ this morning _ . Normally you have an answer before I even send them.”

Looking over at her computer, which was asleep and had been for a while, she sighed. 

“And,” Hugo continued, getting up from his seat, “the carpenters called, which you didn’t answer so I did. They need you to meet them at 5 to approve some things for the Martens house.”

Villanelle pushed her sleeve up and looked down at her watch. It was nearly 4:30. She didn’t realize the day had gone by so fast. 

“But you never gave me those measurements I needed,” she said as he began to leave her office. 

“ _ E-mail _ ,” Hugo said, pointing at her computer with an amused look before walking off. 

Villanelle sat back in her seat with a heavy sigh. 

The past few days had been strange for her. She had never been so distracted before. Normally all she could ever think about was her job, spending most of her waking hours in her office on the weekdays getting things done. But, she was almost done with the week and hadn’t been able to work like she normally does, leaving her interns to pick up the slack. 

Eve Polastri was to blame. 

Villanelle couldn’t do anything without thinking about her. Hell, being at her desk was one of the most distracting places for her to be given the things that had occurred on it late that night. It all played on a loop in her head. 

Eve’s dazed “ _ You’re good at that, _ ” after Villanelle had kissed her while they were sat on her desk. Eve’s thigh pressed to hers. Eve’s hand on her neck, her fingers soft against her skin. Eve Eve Eve. 

Standing up quickly, Villanelle grabbed the piece of paper that had ridiculous doodles of the other woman and her curly hair and crumpled it up, tossing it into the bin under her desk. She was acting like a 12 year old doodling in their school books. 

Just as she was grabbing her things to leave for her meeting, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Normally she would ignore it, assuming it was just her uncle or an e-mail she could check later. But, she was anything but normal at the moment. The notification made her heart race. 

Eve: _ Are you busy?  _

Villanelle stared at her phone in disbelief. Eve hadn’t texted her since their date when she sent a simple goodnight text after finding Villanelle’s phone number written in her sketchbook as she promised. 

She was strangely flooded with relief. After a few days of silence, she was starting to get discouraged. 

Villanelle:  _ I’ll be free after 5:30. _

Trying not to overthink her response, she pressed send and made her way out of the office. 

-

Now was her time, Eve thought to herself. 

Eve:  _ Would you like to come to mine? I need help with a project. I’ll order takeaway. _

She came up with the idea on a whim. She just needed to see Villanelle and get her out of her system so she could focus again. Or that’s at least what she was telling herself. 

Villanelle:  _ Is this you asking me on a second date? _

Eve could just picture the smug smile on Villanelle’s face as she sent that. 

Eve:  _ Yes. It’s not as nice as our first but this is more my style. _

Eve: _ And my price range.  _

She didn’t mean to double text but it was a habit and she panicked for a moment, worried she seemed annoying until those three dots appeared. 

Villanelle: _ I’ll see you at 6. _

Letting out a relieved sigh, Eve got to work on making her flat look a little more presentable than it had the first time Villanelle was over. 

Before she knew it, there was a knock at her front door. Looking down at her outfit, she groaned to herself for not changing out of the oversized, paint-stained t-shirt and pajama shorts in time. 

Opening the door, Eve was met with the view of an impeccably dressed Villanelle, wearing another nice suit, yet again, that made Eve feel terribly underdressed. 

“Hi,” Eve said, leaning into the door and smiling up at the other woman, meeting her gaze. 

“Hi, Eve,” Villanelle said, her eyes trailing down Eve’s body and her bare legs shamelessly. “Can I come in?” She asked, noticing the way Eve seemed to get lost in her head for a moment as she looked at Villanelle. 

“Right, sorry,” she said, catching herself and straightening up, opening the door wider for Villanelle. 

Pulling off her jacket and kicking off her boots by the door, Villanelle watched as Eve walked over to the kitchen counter. 

“Can I get you anything?” Eve asked, grabbing an empty wine glass from the cabinet. “Water? Tea? I splurged the other day and bought this nice bottle of wine that I thought maybe we could open. Also, I think I’ll order food later if that’s okay with you?” She rambled, opening the bottle of wine and pouring herself a glass as she continued. “I just want to use all of the natural daylight that I can before it gets dark and if we eat now we’ll-”

“Eve.”

“What?” Eve looked up at Villanelle who was watching her with an amused smirk, shaking her head slightly. 

“ _ Relax. _ ” 

Eve hadn’t realized she was rambling, her cheeks heating up with embarrassment. Letting out a heavy sigh, she forced herself to relax like Villanelle had suggested.

“Sorry,” she said, taking a large sip of her wine. “Do you want some?”

“I’d love some,” Villanelle said, stepping closer to Eve as she poured her a glass of wine. 

“I promise I don’t have a drinking problem,” Eve swore, realizing that Villanelle had hardly seen Eve without some kind of alcohol in her hand the entire time she’s known her. “It just calms my nerves.”

“Why are you nervous?” Villanelle asked, accepting the glass from Eve once she had filled it. 

“It’s just my nature I guess,” Eve shrugged, taking another sip. 

She wasn’t lying but she wasn’t telling the whole truth. Villanelle just made her nervous. Her unrelenting confidence and good looks were a little intimidating for Eve who had never been around someone like that, let alone been on dates with them. 

Villanelle gave her a nod, looking around the flat and noticing some changes Eve had made. It wasn’t as cluttered as it was the first time she was there and Eve had pushed the coffee table to the side, making room for the large linen drop cloth that was spread over the floor. 

“What’s this project you need help with?” Villanelle asked. 

“Oh,” Eve said, remembering why she had invited her over in the first place. “I was wondering if you’d sit for me. For one of my drawings,” she explained shyly. 

Villanelle looked over at her with a mix of confusion and excitement. “You want to draw me again?”

“Yeah, if you’ll let me,” Eve nodded, gaining more confidence seeing how eager Villanelle seemed about the idea. 

“Of course,” she said, her smile growing. 

Eve led her into the living room, setting some cushions down on the floor for them to sit on before going over to her desk where all of her supplies were, picking out some of the things she needed. When she turned back around she saw Villanelle sitting down comfortably, her wine glass set aside and her hair pulled from the bun it had previously been in. Eve had to stop herself from gaping at her. 

“Is this okay?” Villanelle asked, motioning to her hair as Eve set her supplies down on the floor. 

“Yeah,” Eve said, stepping closer to her and crouching down to be at her level. “But can I…?” Villanelle quickly nodded, dropping her hands into her lap and letting Eve gently adjust her blonde hair over her shoulders and move some of the pieces to frame her face better. 

“I like you in glasses,” Villanelle noted, making Eve look up at her through the lenses and meet her eyes for a moment, her cheeks warming up. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled, trying to hide her smile but Villanelle noticed anyway. “Could you undo a few of the buttons?” Eve asked, pointing to Villanelle’s button-up shirt. 

“Is this going to be a nude thing?” Villanelle asked suggestively, quirking a brow at Eve as she undid a couple of the buttons. 

Eve’s eyes went wide. “No,” she said quickly, shaking her head. “No, I-,” she stuttered.

“I’m just teasing,” Villanelle shrugged, undoing the fourth button of her shirt, starting to reveal more of her skin. “Unless…”

“No!” Eve laughed, pulling Villanelle’s hands away from her shirt and adjusting it herself. She pulled it down her shoulders, making sure to keep her covered but reveal her collarbones and neck, perfect for the bust-length portrait Eve wanted to make.

“Are you comfortable like this?” Eve asked once she finished. 

She looked up and met Villanelle’s eyes again, although they had lost that playful sparkle and were replaced with something a little darker. Eve ignored it. Now wasn’t the time to get flustered. 

Villanelle simply nodded in response. Her mind was too occupied with the feeling of Eve’s fingers brushing against her shoulders and through her hair.

Moving to her spot on the floor across from Villanelle, a few feet apart, Eve spread out some of her supplies. 

“What are you using?” Villanelle asked curiously, unfamiliar with the things Eve had laid out. 

“Pastels. They’re a bit messy but I need the practice,” Eve explained, grabbing her sketchbook. “I would paint you but that takes too long and we’re already losing daylight.” 

The afternoon sun was shining through Eve’s open window that the pair of them had sat at the first night they met. It was filling the room with a warm glow and the orange light was streaming perfectly across Villanelle’s face, accentuating her features. If Eve had ever thought Villanelle looked beautiful before, now she looked breathtaking. 

“Maybe another time,” Villanelle shrugged. 

Eve opened her sketchbook and quickly flipped through the pages that had mindless, messy sketches of the woman sitting in front of her that she had done over the past few days, praying Villanelle didn’t notice. 

“Is that new?” Villanelle asked, seemingly full of curious questions. 

“Yeah, we finished my other one,” Eve said, smiling fondly to herself as she recalled the drawings they had made together. 

The pages were fresh and clean, not too tattered at the edges yet from Eve carelessly tossing it into her bag so she could bring it with her wherever she went. 

Grabbing a charcoal pencil, she began to roughly sketch out the other woman. She did it with ease, getting her hand used to the gestures again and mapping out Villanelle’s features quickly. All of the previous sketches she had done turned out to be of some help. 

Eve tried to not let herself get distracted by looking at Villanelle. She hadn’t been able to focus on any of her other projects all week because of her so this was supposed to be the easy one. 

But, Eve couldn’t help but notice how soft the other woman looked. The combination of the light and her hair and her exposed skin and the way she watched Eve curiously, perfectly content with just sitting there in Eve’s presence, made her feel a strange tightness in her chest. She silently wished she would’ve taken the chance to kiss her before she started working, but her nerves made her feel awkward and she was unsure if they were at the point of casual kisses yet. 

“Will I be distracting if I keep talking to you?” Villanelle asked in a hushed tone, making Eve chuckle and shake her head. 

“No, it’s okay. I can multitask,” she replied, setting her sketchbook aside and grabbing the large pad of paper that she’d be working on. 

“Can I ask you something personal then?”

“Yeah, go for it,” Eve said as she opened her pack of pastels that she had hardly ever used. They were a pain in the ass sometimes but they were perfect for what Eve wanted - soft lines and blended colors. 

“Did you ever paint your husband?” Villanelle quickly caught herself. “ _ Ex _ -husband.”

“Niko?” Eve laughed. “No, never.” 

She looked up to see a confused look on Villanelle’s face and figured she should elaborate. 

“He never really cared for art, even mine. A few years ago I converted our office that we never used into a studio. I was in there constantly. After work, first thing in the morning, late at night. He never admitted it but he hated it.” Eve paused, reaching for her wine glass that sat nearby and took a big sip. She hadn’t talked about her marriage in a while. 

“My office job was so draining and I only felt good when I was in the studio, so I spent as much time in there as I could. And I never let him in. You know how I am about people seeing unfinished work,” Eve pointed out, making Villanelle laugh softly, nodding her head. 

“That just slowly turned into me spending less time with him and more time creating which made him grow resentful. When we eventually got divorced, I was finally able to do this full time without someone making me feel like a bad wife for it.” 

While she was talking, Eve had lightly sketched out Villanelle’s features onto the paper and chosen her colors she would use. 

“He must’ve been a dick,” Villanelle scoffed which made Eve laugh. 

“Yeah, a bit.”

“And blind. You’re very talented, why he would be mad about that is beyond me.”

Eve didn’t fight the blush on her cheeks this time. 

“He probably wouldn’t have made a good model anyway,” Villanelle continued, her nose scrunched a little. 

“You don’t even know what he looked like,” Eve laughed, rolling her eyes. 

“I know he probably didn’t look this good,” Villanelle said, gesturing to herself. 

Eve wanted to laugh or tell Villanelle that she was bordering on being cocky again but she knew she was right. 

“No, he didn’t,” Eve said softly, her eyes glued to her paper, not wanting to see the smug look that was probably on Villanelle’s face from the compliment. She needed to stay focused.

Sitting in a comfortable silence, Eve continued to draw the delicate features of Villanelle’s face onto her paper. The pastels were turning out to be just as messy as Eve predicted, her hands covered in the colorful dust and her fingertips smudged with it. She used her fingers to blend the colors, running them down the bridge of the nose, over the swell of the lips, and through the waves of blonde hair. Even though she wasn’t touching the real thing, it almost felt like she was. 

Looking back up at Villanelle, trying to examine the dip of her cupid’s bow, Eve noticed the way she was looking around the room intently.

“Stop analyzing my messy living room,” Eve said in a teasing scornfulness. 

“I’m not,” Villanelle lied. “Okay, maybe I was…”

Eve just laughed, shaking her head as she looked back down at her drawing. 

“You should let me help you with it,” Villanelle suggested. “We could make it work better for you and your art.” She was already brainstorming ideas on how to maximize the small space and make it feel more like a studio like Eve once had. 

“You would do that?” Eve asked, surprised by the kind offer. 

“Of course,” Villanelle shrugged. “I just like helping people.”

Helping  _ you _ , she meant. 

“I’d love that,” Eve said with a smile. She felt warm inside. 

Villanelle did too, for so many reasons. She couldn’t think of the last time she spent time with someone like she did with Eve. She was sitting there, unmoving and quiet, with nothing to do, and yet she was still having a nice time. She knew Eve was the reason for feeling this way. 

Eve, who sat in front of her, bottom lip between her teeth and brows knit in concentration. She would peer up at Villanelle occasionally, taking note of a certain feature or the way the light hit her face, but other than that, she was in her own world. Villanelle was fascinated by the way she used her fingers to blend or chose colors that she never would’ve thought to use. 

Something in Villanelle shifted as she watched Eve. She couldn’t put her finger on what it was that made her feel the way she did, but it was making her become restless. 

Maybe it was the way Eve looked at her, so focused and intensely, or the way she used her fingers which made Villanelle wish she was touching her actual skin and not just the paper. Or maybe it was just  _ all  _ of Eve. Eve who looked so in her element that it made Villanelle feel special for being able to witness it. Eve who had to keep pushing her glasses up her nose or tossing her hair over her shoulder. Eve who was wearing a pair of shorts that completely disappeared underneath her t-shirt when she sat, giving the illusion that she wasn’t wearing any at all. Eve whose hands knew Villanelle’s features so well and Villanelle wished that they knew every part of her body. It was all too much to just sit and watch. 

“ _ Eve _ ,” Villanelle breathed out. 

Peering up from the paper when she heard the sound of her name, Eve was met with Villanelle’s dark gaze, clouded with an emotion that she had never seen on the woman before. 

“Come here,” Villanelle said quietly, her eyes running along Eve’s body. 

She quickly realized what had come over Villanelle while she wasn’t paying attention, her stomach involuntarily tightening and her heart beginning to race. 

“But, I’m…” Eve tried to protest, looking down at her unfinished drawing. It didn’t feel like a good enough excuse. 

“I don’t care,” Villanelle said impatiently. 

“Me neither,” Eve sighed out as she quickly pushed the drawing pad and all of the materials off of her lap and made her way to Villanelle.

Villanelle reached for her eagerly, grabbing Eve by the waist once she was close enough and pulling her onto her lap, Eve’s hands going to Villanelle’s shoulders as she steadied herself. Gently, Villanelle removed Eve’s glasses, setting them aside where they wouldn’t get in the way, earning an appreciative smile from the other woman. 

“My hands are a mess,” Eve warned, already smudging colors against Villanelle’s skin. 

Shaking her head as she leaned in, Villanelle mumbled, “It’s okay,” before pressing her lips to Eve’s.

Eve completely melted into her. Her hands greedily ran along Villanelle’s shoulders, up her neck, and found their place at her jaw, her thumbs swiping across her soft cheeks as she kissed her. She felt so real and warm underneath her touch, finally. 

The kisses were so much deeper than they were the first time. It was a combination of the days spent apart that built up anticipation and the tension in the room that had come to a head just moments before. Their mouths were hungrily moving in perfect rhythm, teeth teasingly nipping and tugging, tongues no longer keeping to themselves. 

A shiver ran through Eve as she felt Villanelle’s hands slip under her shirt and up her back, pressing her even closer, desperate to feel Eve’s body against her own. In a rush of adrenaline, Eve pulled away from the kiss just long enough to tug her shirt over her head, Villanelle rushing to help her get rid of the article of clothing. Quickly reconnecting their lips, Eve could feel Villanelle’s hands starting to explore the newly exposed skin that Eve had given her. And god, was it a gift. 

They were both beginning to become out of breath, the kisses growing sloppier as they tried to fill their lungs with air. Eve leaned her forehead against Villanelle’s, their lips still brushing against each other’s as she reached down, her shaking hands trying to undo the last few buttons of Villanelle’s shirt. 

“I got it,” Villanelle laughed softly, popping open the buttons with ease and shrugging off the shirt, letting it fall to the floor behind her and leaving her in a bra, just like Eve. 

Eve didn’t waste any time, letting her hands roam wherever they wanted as she connected their lips again, a small groan coming from Villanelle’s throat as she felt Eve’s fingers graze the tops of her breasts. The sound made Eve’s head spin, leaving her dizzy and thankful that Villanelle had a secure hold on her waist to steady her. 

She thought she had Villanelle memorized. She thought she knew what she looked like and how she felt. But the few kisses they shared the other night and the stolen glances that Eve committed to memory were nothing compared to how she was beginning to understand Villanelle now. Now she could really feel her - her kisses, the press of her fingers into Eve’s hips and back, the warmth of her skin, the feeling of her nearly bare chest pressed to Eve’s, fluctuating with heavy breaths. She wasn’t just a neatly dressed woman or a pretty drawing on a page. She was breathing and touching and disheveled and hungry and- 

“Eve,” Villanelle groaned when she felt the way Eve mindlessly rocked her hips against her lap, her voice strained with arousal.

“Oh,” she blushed embarrassedly when she realized what she had done, stilling completely on Villanelle’s lap. “I’m sorry.”

She didn’t want to take it too far but her body seemed to have its own plans. 

“No, it’s okay,” Villanelle reassured breathlessly, pulling away to look at the other woman her cheeks pink and her blonde hair messy. 

Eve couldn’t stop the tired laughter that fell from her swollen lips at the view of Villanelle’s face that was smudged with the colors that had previously been on Eve’s fingers. 

“God, this is a mess,” Eve laughed pitifully, gently wiping at Villanelle’s cheek and trying to find it in her not to be overwhelmed with embarrassment. 

Villanelle watched her adoringly, trying to regain her breath and leaning into Eve’s touch. 

“I don’t mind.”

The messy pastel smudges. The way that Eve ground down against her without thinking. The way she pulled away and turned bright red. Villanelle didn’t mind any of it. She wanted everything to be up to Eve. 

With her hand gently cupping Villanelle’s cheek, Eve leaned in once more and gently connected their lips again. It was soft this time. Villanelle was just trying to comfort her and Eve was just trying to thank her for being so patient. 

Eve pulled away from the kiss, leaning her forehead against Villanelle’s. They both stayed quiet for a moment, drinking in the feeling of being so close to one another before Eve whispered, “I should order food,” making the other woman laugh. 

When she climbed off of Villanelle’s lap, Eve grabbed her glasses and pulled her t-shirt back on, watching as Villanelle did the same, about to button her shirt up before she stopped her. 

“Leave it.”

Villanelle quirked an eyebrow at that, her hands falling away from the buttons and letting her shirt stay open. 

“Your mixed signals are going to kill me, Eve.”

-

They decided on Chinese food. 

Eve ordered delivery and they both made themselves comfortable on the floor at the coffee table, sitting opposite of each other and using chopsticks to pick from the multiple cartons of food they were sharing between them. 

The tension between them had dissolved. Not completely and definitely not forever. But, they had gotten enough out of their systems for the time being and were comfortably talking and eating as if what happened was no big deal - which it wasn’t. It felt natural and Eve’s embarrassment had subsided, Villanelle knowing not to tease her about it any further. 

“I’ve been distracted this week. I haven’t got much done,” Villanelle explained between bites of food after Eve asked her how work was going, interested to hear about any of her current projects. 

“Why?” Eve asked curiously. 

Villanelle gave Eve a look, her brow raised. Had she really been the only one who wasn’t able to focus ever since their first date? Was Eve not afflicted with this feeling too?

“I don’t know,” Villanelle lied, shaking her head and looking down into her wine glass, away from Eve, as she took a large sip.

“If it makes you feel any better I haven’t been able to finish a single painting,” Eve said. 

“Really?”

Maybe Villanelle wasn’t the only one. 

“Mhm,” Eve hummed as she swallowed a bite of food. “Ever since our date I’ve been so…” she searched for the word, her hand gesturing around. “All over the place. That drawing of you was the first thing I’ve done and I didn’t even get to finish that,” she laughed. 

Villanelle wanted to say something smug about interrupting Eve’s drawing with their kisses but she didn’t. She was too focused on the idea that Eve was just as distracted as she had been. 

“Was it because of me?” Villanelle asked. 

Eve looked up at her, leaning her elbow onto the table and placing her chin in her palm. “Honestly?”

Villanelle nodded. 

“Yes,” Eve admitted. “It feels so strange letting someone occupy so much space in my head. I thought inviting you over tonight would help but now I’m not so sure,” she said with an uncertain chuckle. 

“You thought spending even more time with me would make you think of me less?” Villanelle laughed, not completely understanding Eve’s logic. 

“I don’t know!” Eve laughed. “I just wanted to see you, I guess.” 

“If we’re being honest,” Villanelle started, leaning back against the seat of the couch and draping her arm across the cushions. “I think you’re the reason I haven’t been able to work either.” 

She watched the way Eve tilted her head to the side and bit her bottom lip to try to hold back a smile. “Me?”

“Yes, you.” Villanelle sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. “You and your glasses and your perfect hair and the way you blush so much and your ridiculous overalls that you somehow pull off very well? I’ve spent the last few days thinking about you constantly. I can’t even sit at my desk without thinking about kissing you on it. And when I go home your art is on my wall above my bed so I go to sleep thinking about you. You’re just so distracting, Eve.” 

The confession came as a surprise to both of them. 

Eve wasn’t even sure she had ever heard Villanelle say that many words strung together all at once. And, what she had said was not what she was expecting. 

Villanelle hadn’t planned to spill all of her thoughts like that but once she started, she couldn’t stop them from all tumbling out. 

“Wow. That’s…” Eve tried to search her scrambled mind for the right words. 

“Too much for a second date?” Villanelle finished Eve’s thought, chuckling pitifully. “I know. Sorry.” 

“No, It was nice,” Eve said softly, her face warm from the wine and the way Villanelle spoke about her which made her blush.

Villanelle just looked at her for a moment, taking in the view of the woman who had been plaguing her mind for the past week. She didn’t realize she had fallen off the deep end so soon, but there she was, completely submerging herself in everything  _ Eve _ . 

“God, what are you doing to me?” Villanelle groaned, raking her fingers through her hair and listening to the way Eve laughed. 

“I think I’m making you soft,” she said matter-of-factly. 

“I think so,” Villanelle nodded, grabbing her chopsticks. “Don’t tell anyone,” she warned, pointing them at Eve with a serious but playful look on her face. 

“Your secret's safe with me.” 

-

They spent the rest of the night spread out on the floor, Villanelle laying on her stomach with her elbows propping her up as she flipped through an old book from Eve’s bookshelf as the other woman sat next to her, finishing the drawing she had started earlier.

Villanelle convinced Eve to actually let her see the drawing before it was complete, making her go against all of her own rules. 

“ _ But it’s my face! I think I have an idea of what it looks like, _ ” Villanelle had pleaded and Eve had a hard time resisting. 

The radio was playing a foreign station softly from one corner of the room, just quiet enough for Eve to be able to hear the sounds of Villanelle’s shallow, relaxed breathing next to her and the occasional flip of the book page.

It was the most at peace Eve had felt in a long time. She was drawing, her hands messy once again. Villanelle was there. Their wine glasses were empty and their takeaway had been consumed completely. It felt good and relaxing and normal, like that was right where she needed to be. 

“I think it’s finished,” Eve announced, brushing off her hands and holding the paper up to hide it from view. 

Villanelle eagerly sat up, ditching her book. “Let me see,” she said almost giddily. 

“You have to say nice things even if you hate it,” Eve said, making Villanelle roll her eyes. 

“I’ll always say nice things to you but I won’t hate it.”

Eve ignored the warmth in her chest that blossomed at her words. 

“Okay, Okay,” she said, laying down the drawing and turning it towards the blonde. 

It was beautiful, Villanelle thought. And not because she was vain and it was a portrait of herself. But because it was Eve’s work. It was beautiful like all of her other pieces of art and Villanelle was running out of words to describe how impressed she was. 

“Eve...” Villanelle shook her head, leaning in to examine the colors and the strokes closely. “What? I mean… _ How? _ ”

Eve laughed at that. “I don’t know, I just do what feels right.”

It felt right to use certain colors or shade and blend in certain spots or use a looser style than normal. It felt right to draw Villanelle. 

“I like the way you see me,” Villanelle said.

And, god did she mean it. Eve looked at her and was able to create something beautiful from it. It felt like the greatest compliment someone could give. 

When Villanelle looked up at her, Eve was blushing again and she didn’t even take a second to think before reaching out and grabbing Eve’s face, pressing their lips together again. She didn’t know how else to thank her. 

They shared a few kisses before they both starting laughing softly at the way Eve’s glasses were getting in the way, making them break the kiss. 

“It’s a good thing you look so great in those,” Villanelle groaned as she pulled away, making Eve chuckle. 

“You want me to be able to ‘see you’, right?” Eve challenged, knowing she couldn’t do her job without her glasses.

“Always.” 

And Villanelle wasn’t being sarcastic or playful when she said that and Eve noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sexual tension, as a treat. Just you wait....


	4. For You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this chapter would take less than a week... Well, the lie detector test determined that was a lie. Sorry!!

Ever since the night at Eve’s flat, where they spent most of their time on the floor as Eve drew Villanelle and they shared plenty of kisses, the two had seen each other much more. 

They realized that they were both more productive if they saw each other throughout the weeks, their small meetings being great motivation to get through an especially long day or tough project.

Eve would meet Villanelle at the cafe near her office building between her meetings or on her lunch breaks some days. They met for dinner a few times, the restaurants being much more casual than their first date. Villanelle even invited Eve to her office one day to show her the design plans that included some of her art, just to make sure she approved. Eve also showed up at the office one night after Villanelle had texted her saying that she was going to be working late on a project in order to meet a next-day deadline, Eve wanting to give her company and caffeine from the coffees she brought. 

They had worked out a nice routine of seeing each other when they had the time or simply making time if they didn’t. And after two weeks of them both catching up on work and getting used to the new routine, Villanelle told Eve she was taking her out on another date - a _real_ one, again. 

Eve had told her that she didn’t have to, that she was content with their more simple meetings and that she didn’t need extravagant nights to consider them “dates”. 

Villanelle knew that and agreed. She liked their early morning coffee or lunch break dates. But, she had something better planned this time. 

“ _Wear something nice. Professional but still approachable_.” Villanelle told Eve a few days before, leaving the other woman puzzled and needing a trip to the shops. 

Eve had a hard time finding something to wear. She didn’t know what to expect from the date and Villanelle hadn’t budged at all when Eve pleaded for her to just give her a hint. She was adamant about it being a secret. 

“It’s a surprise. I told you everyone likes surprises,” Villanelle said over her cup of coffee that morning.

“I don’t!” Eve whined, but Villanelle didn’t give in. 

“You’ll like this one. I promise.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll make it up to you.”

But Villanelle was confident in their plans for the night. And she still was when she showed up at Eve’s flat the night of their date to pick her up. 

Eve opened the door, wearing a mid-length red dress that nearly knocked the breath out of Villanelle. 

“Hi. You have great timing. I need a zip,” Eve greeted her, turning around and pointing at the undone zipper of her dress. 

Villanelle chuckled, stepping inside and closing the door behind her before reaching for Eve’s zipper, carefully pulling it up and holding her hair to the side so it didn’t get caught.

“You look stunning,” Villanelle said as she moved Eve’s hair back, her eyes running along her body. 

The dress she wore was a deep red color, cinched at the waist but still flowy, and had a slit at the leg. Villanelle had never seen Eve in a dress and she was beginning to realize how much she liked her in them.

“Thank you,” Eve said as she turned around, a smile on her face. “Give me one more minute, I’ll be quick.” 

She started to walk back to her room but Villanelle quickly reached for her arm, pulling her flush against her suit-clad front and pressing their lips together in a brief kiss. When she pulled away they were both smiling softly. 

“I’m still not used to that,” Eve admitted with a blush, stepping back from Villanelle. “But I like it.” 

She went back to her room for her final touches, leaving Villanelle standing by the door and chuckling to herself.

Over the course of the last two weeks, they had been seeing each other more which meant they had kissed much, much more. They now greeted each other with kisses, said goodbye with them, interrupted sentences with them, and even covered a few more surfaces of Villanelle’s office with the memories of them. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me where we’re going?” Eve called out from her room as she clasped on her necklace in the mirror. 

“Positive,” Villanelle replied, making Eve groan. 

She was nervous and excited and confused all at once. Villanelle hadn’t even given her a sliver of an idea of what they’d be doing.

“Is this a heels thing or a flats thing?” Eve asked, carrying both pairs of shoes with her to the front door along with her bag. 

“Whichever you want,” Villanelle shrugged, her hands in the pockets of her pants. 

Eve rolled her eyes, huffing dramatically and making the blonde laugh. “You can’t even tell me which shoes to wear?”

“Either pair will work,” Villanelle explained. “Stop stressing, it’ll be fine no matter what shoes you’re wearing.”

“If you say so,” Eve said as she pulled on the heels, reaching for Villanelle’s arm for support as she did so, wobbling in place. “I like the suit, by the way.’

Villanelle was dressed in a dark blue suit, the jacket buttoned and revealing the lack of a shirt beneath it that gave a peek at her cleavage. It wasn’t too revealing, just enough to give the outfit some edge. 

“You like all of my suits,” Villanelle pointed out, opening the front door for Eve. 

“Good point,” Eve chuckled, walking out of her flat. 

During the car ride, Eve tried to figure out where Villanelle was driving. It didn’t help that they were traveling further into the city which had endless options. 

Villanelle noticed the way Eve nervously bounced her leg as she looked out the window. 

“Hey,” she said softly, reaching over with one of her hands and resting it on Eve’s thigh to still her movements. “Relax.”

Eve liked that Villanelle always noticed small things like her nervous habits that she didn’t even realize she was doing most times. 

“Sorry,” Eve said as she let out a heavy breath she had been holding. 

“You trust me, right?” Villanelle asked as she looked away from the road for a moment to catch Eve’s gaze. 

She nodded. 

“Then trust that tonight will be perfect,” Villanelle said. “I wouldn’t give you any less.”

Eve truly relaxed at Villanelle’s words even though her heart raced. But, It wasn’t because she was nervous. Villanelle just always said the right things to her that made her insides warm. 

In the short time that she had been distracted by their conversation, Villanelle had found a parking spot on a street that looked familiar to Eve. Villanelle got out of the driver’s seat and quickly circled the car to open Eve’s door for her, holding her hand out to help her down. 

“Do you know where we are?” Villanelle asked as they walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. 

“Yes but I still don’t know where we’re going,” Eve shrugged, trying to rack her mind for restaurants and bars in the area that she knew of. 

They turned a corner and then Eve spotted it - their destination - and came to a sudden halt. There were people filing in from outside, making their way through the large glass doors, the sign above it lit and glowing into the night air. 

_Pargrave Studios_. 

“Vil, what-” Eve began to ask but Villanelle cut her off eagerly. 

“I called Bill the other day after you said you had never been to one of his exhibit openings. He told me about this one tonight and said the artist was a great guy, that he’s a really big deal in New York City or something. I thought it would be nice for us to go,” she explained, watching the way Eve gaped at her in disbelief. 

“I don’t know if we should,” Eve said, her nervousness glaringly obvious. “There are so many important people there, I don’t think it’s really my scene.”

“Eve, that is exactly why we should go!” Villanelle laughed, trying to make her loosen up. “You can meet people who can help you get your career off the ground. All these events really are are networking opportunities.”

“But what do I even say? I’ve never done this before,” Eve shook her head, nervously chewing on her thumb. 

She had never gone to one of Bill’s openings before because she knew what they involved: people within his wealthy circle with a lot of influence on the art world in London and possibly other places too. Nothing sounded more frightening than having to impress a room full of people who would probably brush her off without a second thought.

“You just introduce yourself and tell them what you do and how hard you work,” Villanelle said as she gently grabbed Eve’s hand, pulling her it away from her mouth and stepping closer to her so that their fronts met, Villanelle’s hand resting at the small of Eve’s back and holding her close. “You did it with me when we met so I know you can do it with them.”

“That was different,” Eve sighed. 

“How?”

She searched for the answer but couldn’t find one, knowing Villanelle was right. 

“Exactly,” Villanelle said when Eve didn’t answer. “I’ll be there the whole time,” she reassured, reaching up and tucking Eve’s hair behind her ear. “And if you really hate it, we’ll leave. But just give it a try, you never know what could happen.”

“You promise you’ll stay by my side?” Eve asked. 

“Where else would I go?” Villanelle smiled, relaxing the other woman who glanced away and at the gallery entrance which was just a ways away, waiting for them. 

“Okay,” Eve nodded. “Let’s go.”

Villanelle tightened her hold on Eve as she tried to step away, mumbling a quick “ _Wait_ ,” before leaning down and pressing her lips to Eve’s. She felt her let out a sigh through her nose, her arms snaking around Villanelle’s waist as she leaned into her, kissing her back gently. 

Eve continued to be impressed with how good Villanelle was at easing her mind. 

“Now we can go,” Villanelle whispered against Eve’s lips, making her chuckle and nod her head. 

They held onto each other’s hand as they made their way into the gallery, Villanelle holding the door open for Eve as they stepped inside, the familiar bell ringing above their heads, although it was nearly drowned out by the sounds of everyone inside. 

Eve had never seen it so busy before, the room buzzing with energy and full of people who were milling around, admiring the colorful art on the walls and standing around in groups, chatting with each other. 

Villanelle felt Eve squeeze her hand as she looked around the room. 

“You’ve got this,” Villanelle whispered to her, giving her an encouraging nod. 

Then there was a familiar, bellowing voice that stood out from the rest. 

“I never thought I’d see the day!” Bill exclaimed, making his way through the crowd of people, his arms held open wide as he approached Eve.

He greeted her with a hug and kisses on the cheek, making her laugh and roll her eyes. 

“Me neither,” Eve said as she watched Bill notice the woman standing beside her, his eyes growing even more excited.

“And you must be the one who made this happen,” he said to Villanelle, greeting her with kisses as well.

“Mostly,” Villanelle shrugged modestly as she smiled. “Good to see you again.” 

“You as well,” Bill nodded, looking between both of the women. “I have to say, you both look wonderful together,” he said, winking at Eve and making her blush. 

“Shut up,” she mumbled shyly, swatting at his chest. 

Eve had just talked to Bill the other day, updating the man on her latest stories about the blonde standing by her side. He loved to bring up the fact that he knew from the beginning that the two women were bound to end up like this simply because he told Eve that she was going on a first date with Villanelle that night, no matter how much she denied it. 

This was the first time he had seen the pair of them together and Eve suddenly felt a bit shy about it, almost as if she was bringing Villanelle to meet her family. 

“There are so many people I have been waiting to introduce you to,” Bill explained to Eve, making her swallow thickly. “I’ve told them about you but they are starting to believe you don’t even exist.” 

“They already know about me?” Eve asked in surprise. 

“Of course,” Bill laughed as if Eve had told a bad joke. 

“Well, don’t keep them waiting any longer,” Villanelle said, her hand going to Eve’s lower back as the other woman looked up at her with an uneasy expression, Villanelle giving her an encouraging smile. 

Bill led them through the gallery and to a group of people standing together which he introduced both women to. They were all dressed nicely in suits and dresses and Eve greeted them all with a smile that was made from confidence that she was completely faking, still feeling her nerves. 

Eve knew that Bill had important and influential friends but she didn’t know what exactly it was that they did until Bill introduced them all to her. Fellow gallery and museum owners. Art collectors. Professors and scholars. Art critics. Curators and directors. Artists. The list seemed to go on and on. 

But, as she kept making conversation with everyone she met, she felt herself becoming more confident. It had somewhat to do with Villanelle standing by her side, her hand held in Eve’s most of the time and her thumb stroking the back of her hand mindlessly, a little reminder that she was there. Even when Villanelle would get drawn into her own conversations with people nearby, she would glance over at Eve occasionally just to check on her. It made it all so much easier for Eve, knowing she was close by if she needed her. 

“Where did you study?” Asked an older, greying man who Bill had introduced as Frank but Eve couldn’t remember his last name. He explained that he was a well-known art critic, although Eve had never heard of him. 

“Oh, I didn’t study art,” Eve said, shaking her head and chuckling. 

“That’s a shame.” The man turned his nose up a bit, which caught Villanelle’s attention. 

“How so?” The blonde asked, her tone a bit sharper than Eve expected and she gave her a confused look which she didn’t acknowledge. 

“I find that the most refined and successful artists have put in the time and studied the skill,” Frank Something said definitively. 

Eve felt a weird pang in her chest at his words. 

“So you believe that a degree makes someone a good artist?” 

Eve watched the way Villanelle’s demeanor shifted right before her eyes as she challenged the man. Her hands had slipped into her pockets, her brows knitted and her head tilted as she looked at him. Eve would’ve hated to be the one on the receiving end of that look. 

“I think it is the least they can do to prove they have what it takes,” he said, not backing down to the woman’s pointed questions. 

“So self-taught artists who put in the time and effort to learn new skills without the help of another person is less impressive to you than a student who pays for someone to tell them what to create?” Villanelle asked, not giving him time to respond. “I think you’d be discrediting a lot of talented people if you answered that the wrong way.” 

The man just looked at her with a glare as Villanelle seemed to shift right back into her charming persona, giving him a ridiculously sweet smile. 

“It was nice to meet you. Fred, was it?” 

“Frank,” he grumbled. 

“Right,” she said with a laugh that Eve knew was fake. She tried to muffle her own laughter as well as she watched Frank turn around and walk off without another word. 

“We should bring you around more often,” a woman who was standing beside Bill said, having watched the entire interaction along with everyone else in the group. 

“He’s always like that,” Bill explained, waving his hand dismissively. “Don’t mind him. Most critics are miserable.”

Villanelle didn’t pay attention to any of their words though, turning to Eve and slipping her arm around her back and leaning down to whisper to her. 

“You okay?” 

Eve looked up at her with adoring eyes and a soft, appreciative smile, nodding. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly. 

She hadn’t had someone come to her defense like that in such a long time and although she knew she could’ve stood up for herself, it felt nice that she didn’t have to, that it seemed to come as an instinct to Villanelle. She didn’t expect it from the other woman but it made her feel even more comforted to be in her presence. 

Bill promised not to introduce them to anyone that unpleasant again for the rest of the night, still parading around Eve proudly to everyone he knew, Villanelle in tow and trying not to get in the way.

She watched as Eve excitedly talked to almost everyone who had come to the opening, most of them being regulars who were excited to finally meet the artist that Bill had promised they would love. If anyone had looked at her, they never would’ve known that just before walking in she was plagued with nerves and trying to persuade Villanelle that they shouldn’t go in. She had switched into someone who was confident and conversational, working the room like it was her own place. Her mind must’ve unconsciously picked up some tips from Villanelle. 

The one person that Eve had yet to talk to was the artist whose works were the reason there was even an exhibit opening. He had been busy talking to all of the patrons just as Eve had been but finally, they formally met. 

Villanelle watched the entire exchange from across the room where she was leaning against the reception desk, a cup of complimentary wine in her hand. She had noticed the way Eve was growing more comfortable and wanted to give her the space to interact with people without feeling the need to drag Villanelle along. The whole reason they were there was for Eve to do exactly what she was doing and Villanelle didn’t want to interfere. 

Instead, she just watched. She watched the way Eve spoke and laughed and used her hands to emphasize her words as she does when she gets excited. And, god, just watching her made Villanelle’s heart swell and a smile show up on her face, no matter how much she tried to stop it. 

Eve would glance over her shoulder once and a while, her eyes instantly finding Villanelle in the crowd and she would give her a little smile, reminding herself that the other woman was still there every time. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t burned a hole in her with that stare,” a voice said next to Villanelle, which she recognized as Bill without having to pull her eyes away from the woman she was watching. 

“Can you blame me?” She asked, making Bill chuckle. 

“No, actually. I still can’t believe you actually convinced her to show up,” Bill said, Villanelle finally pulling her gaze away from Eve to look over at the man. 

“She had no idea until we actually got here.”

“Ah, that’s one way to do it,” he nodded. “I’ve tried to get her to come to one of these things for months but it never worked.” 

“I guess you just don’t have my charm,” Villanelle teased with a grin and a sarcastic shrug, earning laughter from the older man. 

“She mentioned you were funny, now I get it.”

Villanelle didn’t realize Eve had talked about her with Bill before. 

“Really? What else did she say?”

“I think that should stay a secret,” Bill pointed out with an amused look on his face.

“Good friend,” Villanelle relented, knowing he was probably right, even though she selfishly wanted to know how much Eve had told him about her and what kind of things she had to say. 

Villanelle pulled her gaze back over to Eve who was still across the room, standing in front of a brightly colored piece of abstract art hanging on the wall, talking to the artist. 

She watched as the man’s eyes went from Eve’s face. Then to his art. Then back at Eve. To her eyes. Her hands. And then her chest. 

Villanelle took in a deep breath. 

“I don’t think I’m the only one staring,” she said, trying to keep her voice steady. She could feel that warmth that crept through her body that she recognized as jealousy. “So, I’m just going to…” She nodded towards the pair across the room, making Bill let out a chuckle.

“Be my guest,” he held out his hand to gesture for her to go along. 

Villanelle set her cup down and made her way across the gallery, adjusting her jacket and clearing her throat before she finally reached Eve, slipping her arm around her waist and pressing a kiss into her hair.

Sure, it was a little more possessive than Villanelle had ever been with Eve but she felt like it needed to be done before the man got any ideas. 

“Oh, hi!” Eve said when she felt the familiar touch, turning to the blonde woman with a huge smile. “Villanelle, this is Jeremiah. He was just telling me about his friend who is renting out his studio space,” she explained excitedly, leaning into Villanelle’s side.

“He’s going to Rome for a year to ‘study like the Masters used to’ or something pretentious,” Jeremy said which Villanelle found herself surprisingly laughing at. “So, he needs someone to pay the rent while he’s gone and Eve told me about her art so I figured she might be interested.” 

“Have you seen her work?” Villanelle asked curiously, eager to talk the other woman up. “Amazing isn’t even the right word to describe it. She’s the best artist I’ve ever met. No offense.” 

“None taken,” Jeremy laughed. 

Eve could feel her face warming up at Villanelle’s words and the way she had her arm securely around her. It felt protective and she liked that Villanelle was claiming her so publicly. 

“My information is on the exhibit brochure so if you’re serious about the rental just let me know,” he told Eve. “I’d love to see some of your work and introduce you to some people.” 

“Thank you. It was nice to meet you,” Eve said, shaking his hand with a big smile that hadn’t left her face in a while. 

“Pleasure,” Villanelle nodded and shook his hand as well. Polite and simple. 

“It was all mine,” he said with a wave of his hand. “You’re a lovely couple, by the way. I was wondering where the ring came from.” His eyes flitted down to Eve’s hand where the gold ring rested on her fourth finger. “See you soon, Eve.”

As he walked away, Villanelle tried to stifle her laughter as she looked over at the woman beside her, Eve’s mouth open in surprise and her hand raised to look at her great grandmother’s ring she was wearing. 

“Did he think-"

“He did,” Villanelle confirmed smugly as Eve’s face grew bright red. 

“Ohmygod,” Eve laughed in embarrassment, her hands going to her face and feeling how warm her cheeks were. “Everyone here probably thought the same thing.”

Villanelle chuckled, gently grabbing Eve’s waist and pulling her closer. “Let them think it,” she shrugged. 

Eve felt a warmth burst through her chest at Villanelle being okay with people thinking she had given Eve the ring. Reaching up, she draped her arms around Villanelle’s neck and stepped even closer, their fronts pressed together.

“This is moving so fast,” Eve joked. “Not even three weeks in and we’re engaged to be married?”

“We’re so stereotypical,” Villanelle playfully rolled her eyes which earned a laugh from the other woman.

“In all seriousness,” Eve ran her fingers along the lapel of Villanelle’s jacket as she shyly looked at anything besides her face. “Tonight was perfect. I never would’ve come or been able to do any of this without you being here.”

Although Villanelle was confident about tonight and that it would go well, it felt validating to know that Eve enjoyed it. 

“I’m proud of you,” Villanelle admitted.

And Eve had to blink a few times and will herself not let her crocodile tears show because she hadn’t heard that in such a long time and it felt so nice hearing it from her, out of all people. 

“Thank you,” Eve finally looked up, meeting Villanelle’s eyes. “For all of this. Now I might have a studio and a few more potential buyers because of you.”

Villanelle shook her head.

“No, that was all you.” She brought her hand to Eve’s cheek, running her thumb over her blushing skin. “I watched you tonight. You charmed everyone’s ass off. You did this.”

Eve chuckled, leaning her head into Villanelle’s touch and ignoring every other person in the room, not caring that they were standing around people they barely knew and having a small, intimate moment with anyone able to see it. She didn’t care if they saw. Let them. 

“Stay with me tonight,” Villanelle said in almost a whisper. 

“What?”

“Come back to mine with me. We can watch a movie or something and then I’ll make us breakfast in the morning to celebrate.”

“What are we celebrating?” Eve asked curiously, a grin creeping back onto her face as she leaned into Villanelle even more. 

“This night. You. Your potential studio. Everything.” She shrugged. 

Villanelle didn’t need an occasion to want to make Eve breakfast or invite her to stay the night. But, they had never done that before and it just seemed like tonight would be the best opportunity to do so. 

“Yeah, okay,” Eve nodded eagerly. 

“Yeah?” Villanelle couldn’t stop the grin that broke out. 

“Yeah,” she confirmed. “But, I want pancakes. With chocolate chips.”

Villanelle laughed under her breath, her hand moving from Eve’s cheek to her chin, tilting her head up just enough as she began to lean in. “You can have whatever you want,” she said before kissing her. 

And Eve wanted to kiss her forever. She wanted to run her fingers through Villanelle’s hair. She wanted to feel her hands on her waist tighten their grip or pull her in even closer. She just wanted Villanelle. But, they were still in the middle of the gallery. 

“Can we go?” Eve breathed against Villanelle’s lips and felt the other woman nod. 

“Let’s say goodbye,” she responded, pulling away reluctantly and adjusting her jacket, which was getting suffocating. 

Eve grabbed her hand and led her through the gallery, bidding farewell and kissing cheeks politely. They found Bill, Eve going in for a hug. 

“Sorry for not coming to one of these sooner,” she said into his shoulder, feeling his laughter rumble in his chest. 

“I’m just glad you’re here,” Bill said genuinely. “And I’m glad you’ve got yourself someone good.” He nodded towards Villanelle.

“Me too,” Eve smiled, glancing up at the other woman. Villanelle was already looking at her. 

“Go have fun, you kids,” Bill said as he waved them off, winking at Eve as she looked back at him before walking out of the gallery, making her blush.

In any other situation, Eve would be nervous during the car ride to Villanelle’s home. But, she wasn’t. It didn’t matter that she had never been there before. Or that they were actually staying the night with each other for the first time. She had already done so many things in the past few hours that scared her that this felt easy. She was still running off of that adrenaline. 

‘Did I tell you how good you look in that dress?” Villanelle asked as she drove, one hand steering and the other reaching over to rest on Eve’s bare thigh that peeked out from the slit in her dress. 

“I think you mentioned it,” Eve teased, resting her hand on top of Villanelle’s. 

She wasn’t sure if it was the touch or the way Villanelle’s other hand gripped the steering wheel or her leftover adrenaline or the compliment but Eve felt like a live wire, full of pulsing energy. She couldn’t explain it or what it was doing to her. 

Eve shifted in her seat, uncrossing and crossing her legs again which made her dress slip open even more and give Villanelle more skin to touch, her fingers spreading and feeling the expanse of warm skin. 

She didn’t know why it set off something inside of her. Had she really not been touched in that long that even that small bit of contact was making her squirm in her seat?

Villanelle noticed. She could feel Eve’s muscles tensing beneath the skin and felt the way Eve’s hand gripped hers as if she was trying to hold it in place or resist the urge to move it. 

“Eve.”

She looked up at the sound of her name, swallowing thickly at the way it sounded. Serious but full of breath. 

“I’m driving,” Villanelle warned, glancing down at their hands with a raised brow. 

“So drive,” Eve said, her voice coming out more like a whisper. 

And it caused an instant reaction in Villanelle, her fingers pressing into Eve’s thigh and her jaw clenching beneath the skin, the sight making Eve dizzy and hot. 

She uncrossed her legs again. 

And slid Villanelle’s hand up just a fraction. 

But it felt like so much more. Eve felt like Villanelle had her hands all over her. Like she was touching every inch of her. She wanted her to. 

The air in the car felt thick and electric and Eve desperately reached out and pressed the button to roll down the window, cool night air pouring in and hitting her flushed face. It filled her lungs and stopped the spinning feeling in her head. 

“I don’t want to watch a movie,” Eve said, dropping her head back against the seat and letting her eyes close. 

Villanelle wanted to laugh, wanted to tell Eve that it was obvious what her intentions were once they arrived.

“Whatever you want,” she said instead. 

-

Villanelle’s flat was nice, to put it simply. It was spacious and carefully decorated. Her kitchen was Eve’s dream. It looked beautiful but still felt like a home. It was everything Eve expected and more. 

But, Villanelle didn’t necessarily give Eve a grand tour. When they got inside, they kicked off their shoes and both dropped their things onto the counter. Villanelle asked Eve if she wanted anything to drink. A formality. She knew Eve would say no.

“Can I see your room?” Eve asked immediately.

Villanelle led her down the hall and to the last door, opening it and barely giving Eve a second to look around before she turned, grabbing her by her hips and eagerly kissing her. 

Gently pushing against Villanelle’s chest, Eve blindly led her backward as they kissed, mouths moving in perfect, hungered synchronization. 

It all happened so fast. The backs of Villanelle’s legs hit her bed. And she sat and pulled Eve with her. And then Eve was on her lap. Their lips never disconnected, not even for a moment. 

Eve’s dress was pushed up to her hips so that she could spread her legs to straddle Villanelle’s lap, the blonde’s hands running up and down the newly exposed skin of her thighs and sending chills up Eve’s spine. 

Villanelle let her hands wander. Every time she had Eve in a situation like this, she let her make the decisions. She didn’t want to force anything. But, now it was clear they were on the same page. A page that was scribbled with want, want, want, _want._

So, she reached for the zipper of Eve’s dress, the zipper she had pulled up hours before which she was now pulling down, letting the straps slip down Eve’s shoulders. The garment quickly ended up on the floor. 

Villanelle took a moment to look at Eve. To look at her flushed skin and heaving chest and the matching dark blue underwear set that was the only thing separating Eve from her. 

She couldn’t stop herself from leaning forward, pressing her lips to Eve's shoulder. And then her neck. And her tongue tasted her skin and she could smell her perfume.

Eve slipped her fingers into Villanelle’s hair and heard a low groan come from her throat. It was a glorious sound. Rough and pleading and unlike anything Eve had heard come from her. It made her stomach tighten. She dropped her head back, her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. 

When her eyes fluttered open for a moment, she was met with something familiar. 

On the wall above Villanelle’s neatly made bed was Eve’s painting that the two of them had stood in front of and discussed the first night they met. The curved lines of the naked woman covered the canvas and Eve felt a strange sense of pride seeing it in its new environment. 

“You actually hung it up,” Eve said, her voice a little hoarse. 

“I told you I did,” Villanelle mumbled against her collarbone as she grazed her lips over her skin. 

“It looks good.” 

Villanelle looked up at Eve, a smirk on her face as her hands went to the backs of her thighs, pulling her closer. 

“So do you,” she murmured before leaning up and connecting their lips in a ravenous kiss, Eve moaning lowly into Villanelle’s mouth at her words. 

Reaching between the two of them, Eve’s fingers fumbled with the buttons of Villanelle’s blazer until she popped it open and pushed it down her arms blindly. When she pulled away from a brief moment, both of them breathing unevenly, she glanced down and saw that Villanelle wasn’t wearing anything beneath the jacket she had just stripped her of. 

“ _Oh_.”

“Eve,” Villanelle laughed, “That’s not really the reaction someone wants when you get them naked.” 

“No, that was a good ‘Oh’!” Eve insisted, her face growing hot. “You look good. Actually, you look fucking great.”

Villanelle just chuckled under her breath, shaking her head as she grabbed Eve’s face, kissing her again. She figured it was a good thing that Eve’s ridiculous rambling made her just want to kiss her even more.

“Go lay down,” Villanelle mumbled a few moments later. 

Eve nodded, kissing her a little harder before pulling away and climbing off of her lap, crawling up to the top of the bed and collapsing down onto the soft blankets, her head sinking into the pillows that smelled faintly of Villanelle. 

She lolled her head to the side, watching the other woman as she stood and unbuttoned her pants, letting them fall to the floor and join Eve’s dress in the pile. Her eyes traced the gentle, almost completely naked lines of Villanelle’s body, already imagining how it would feel to run her fingers along them. 

As she climbed on the bed, Villanelle drank in the view of Eve laying there, waiting for her with the prettiest flushed look on her face and her legs spread just enough for the blonde to fit between them perfectly. Her hips were heavy against Eve’s as she leaned down and nudged her nose against her jaw before starting to trail kisses down her neck. 

“You looked so good tonight,” Villanelle mumbled against her skin, punctuating her words with kisses. “Wearing that dress and walking around so confidently...” 

Eve slipped her fingers into blonde hair as the kisses got lower. 

“Everyone was looking at you...”

Villanelle’s hands slipped beneath her, unhooking her bra in one quick motion.

“Some people were looking a little too much...” 

She tossed the dark blue fabric somewhere onto the floor, glancing up at Eve to see her watching. 

“But you came home with me tonight, not them.” 

Eve let out a heavy, desperate sigh. “Yes.”

And that single word was all Villanelle needed. Complete validation. 

She let her mouth continue its journey, pressing kisses down the valley of Eve’s chest and fighting back a smirk when she felt her arch up into her touch, a soft whine falling from Eve’s lips.

Eve was impatient, Villanelle noted. And soft, so soft against her mouth and her fingers. 

Trailing kisses across her breasts, Villanelle felt Eve buck her hips when her lips grazed her nipples. She did it a few more times just to feel her squirm beneath her before finally wrapping her lips around the hardened peaks, a relieved sigh coming from Eve’s nose as she bit her lip. 

And as much as Villanelle could occupy herself with Eve’s chest all night, sucking and biting marks into her delicate skin, she knew what Eve really needed. And she could feel it beneath her fingers when she ran her hand down Eve’s stomach and to the damp material of her underwear. 

“Is this for me?” Villanelle said against her stomach as she moved further down Eve’s body. 

“Yes,” she gasped, feeling the pressure against her clit through the fabric. 

As she made herself comfortable between Eve’s legs, pressing kisses to her hips and thighs, Villanelle couldn’t help but think about how different the other woman had become over the past couple of weeks. It had been a while since their second date where Eve had ended up in her lap, kissing her and letting herself get carried away enough that she rocked her hips against Villanelle’s, only to pull away shyly. Now, Eve was spread out on her bed, about to let Villanelle undress her completely and take as much of her as she wanted. 

Villanelle didn’t mind the wait. It was worth it. She would’ve waited another few weeks if she had to. But she didn’t because soon Eve was reaching down and trying to pull her panties off impatiently. And Villanelle helped her, tossing them somewhere on the bed. And then she didn’t have to wait any longer, leaning in and tasting her. She felt like warm silk against her tongue, slippery and soft. 

Villanelle’s hair was falling into her face but Eve quickly reached down and gathered it in her hands, mostly so she could see her better but also so it didn’t get in her way. Even in moments like these, Eve was gentle and considerate. 

Looking up from between her thighs, Villanelle watched as Eve’s stomach clenched when she swirled her tongue around her bundle of nerves and her chest rose and fell, filling with gasping breaths when her tongue dipped into her. 

And Eve… Well, Eve couldn't think straight. Her mind was completely preoccupied with Villanelle’s mouth and her eyes and her fingers which were starting to tease her entrance. She wanted to be completely consumed by Villanelle, wanted to give herself entirely to her.

So when she felt Villanelle’s fingertips prodding her gently, she pushed her hips down onto them, sinking her deeper, to the second knuckle at least. And Villanelle looked up at her, her shiny mouth just hovering as she caught her breath, and watched Eve’s face scrunch as she pushed all of the way in, her other hand caressing her thigh soothingly.

“You’re taking it so well,” Villanelle hummed, looking down and watching as her fingers started to slowly push in and out.

“I was married to a man for 15 years,” Eve groaned, knowing she could handle more than just two of Villanelle’s slim fingers.

“Eve.” Her hand stilled and she looked up at her. “You did not just bring up your ex-husband while I’m fucking you.” 

She let out a throaty laugh, slinging her arm over her face as she blushed. “Sorry! I can’t really think right now.”

“You’re a mess,” Villanelle rolled her eyes, chuckling softly as she leaned back down and let her mouth and hand continue its work. 

“If it helps, you’re- _Oh_ ,” the feeling of Villanelle’s fingers curling inside her interrupted her words, “you’re much better at this than he was.” 

Villanelle wanted to laugh and groan and tell her to stop talking about him but she didn’t. It was so Eve to do such a thing. 

“Of course I am,” she muttered before wrapping her lips around Eve’s clit and starting to suck, leaving her only able to moan in response. 

And because Villanelle was so good at it, her fingers finding all of the right places inside her and mouth adding to the mounting pleasure, she had Eve crumbling quickly. It didn’t take long for her grip to tighten on Villanelle’s hair and her gasps to get a little breathier, telling Villanelle everything she needed to know. 

“Keep going,” she whimpered, even though Villanelle had no plan of stopping her fingers’ quick pace, not until Eve was finished. 

Nearly out of breath, Eve could feel the tension that was building up in her body inch by inch. It started at her toes and quickly raced up her legs and settled deep in her stomach, ready to be relieved. The pressure on her clit from Villanelle’s mouth and the rhythmic massaging of her fingers was the perfect combination to send her right over the edge. 

One glance down at the messy blonde hair and dark eyes that looked back up at her was all it took, the tension becoming overwhelming and-

“ _Villanelle_ ,” Eve gasped. 

There was no way to describe it, no words that could properly explain what Eve was feeling as she came on Villanelle’s fingers and her tongue. She felt burning hot and colorful and pulsing and dizzy and all she could hear were the moans coming from the woman between her legs. Nothing else. The only thing that existed was what was happening on that bed. 

She didn’t know how much time had passed before Villanelle climbed back up her body, too focused on trying to catch her breath. 

“Are you okay?” Villanelle asked softly, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“Way better than okay,” she replied. 

She felt the weight shift on the bed next to her as Villanelle laid down, turning on her side to look at her. 

“I just,” Eve shook her head, chuckling breathlessly, “haven’t done that in a while.”

“Do you need anything? I can go get some water?” Villanelle reached over and pushed a few of Eve’s curls out of her face. 

“No. I’m okay, really,” she said, grabbing Villanelle’s hand and lacing their fingers together. 

She brought their hands to her lips and gently pressed kisses into each of Villanelle’s knuckles. Then she started trailing them along her wrist and up her arm until she had Villanelle on her back and she was on top of her, their hands still clasped together as Eve kissed up her neck and over her jaw. 

When their lips finally connected once again, Villanelle wrapped her arm around Eve’s back and held her close, kissing her deeply as if she had never kissed her before. There was something renewing about what they had just done and now everything felt fresh. 

And although Eve loved holding Villanelle’s hand, she really wanted to touch her. So she slipped her fingers from her grasp and let her hand run down her arm and to her neck. And even though she couldn’t watch, too preoccupied with kissing her, Eve still wanted to know what Villanelle looked like. She wanted to feel every curve of her body beneath her fingertips. 

So, her hand wandered. And Villanelle didn’t stop her, didn’t ask her what she was doing. Because she wanted this too. To have Eve know what she looked like and felt like was the thing she wanted most. She wanted to share herself with her. 

Eve’s hand ran along Villanelle’s jaw, felt the way it flexed as she kissed her. And then it traced the lines of her neck and her collarbones. Then her breast, her fingers spread out and gently squeezing it, earning a soft groan into her mouth. Her fingertips then grazed along her side and swirled in circles over her stomach. She felt like a sculptor, trying to map out the parts of the body that they would later turn into art. 

When Eve reached Villanelle’s hip, she slipped her fingers into the band of her underwear that sat snuggly against her skin. 

“You don’t have to,” Villanelle mumbled against her lips, her hand going to Eve’s arm. 

“I want to.” 

And all Villanelle did was nod, because she wanted Eve to as well. 

Lifting her hips, she helped Eve slip her underwear down her legs and kicked them off. Their kiss hardly broke as they did so, Eve’s teeth nipping at Villanelle’s lip the way she knew that she liked. 

Then, her hand was back to exploring. It gently pressed one of Villanelle’s legs open and ran up and down her thigh until she felt her try to lift her hips to meet Eve’s touch. Maybe she was a little impatient too. 

Both of their mouths fell open in silent “ _Oh_ ”s as Eve dragged a finger through Villanelle’s slick folds, surprising them both at how much wetness had gathered there. 

“That’s…” Eve mumbled into the kiss.

“For you,” Villanelle nodded. 

Eve kissed Villanelle with a new sense of invigoration. It was rough, but still sweet, and full of a passion that she didn’t realize had built up inside of her.

With both Villanelle’s hands buried in Eve’s hair, she was able to do what she wanted without the blonde interfering. She was letting Eve have full reign. 

So, her fingers ran up and down, touching and rubbing spots that made Villanelle moan into her mouth. Her noises were so rewarding and Eve wanted to hear more of them. She wanted to make her feel good just like Villanelle had done for her. 

Their kiss broke when Villanelle felt one of Eve’s fingers ease into her without any resistance, her mouth falling open as she quietly gasped. Eve leaned her forehead against hers, their noses nudging and both of their breathing starting to pick up. 

Eve curled her finger, felt the way Villanelle arched underneath her and withdrew it. She added another. And Villanelle could feel the warm stretch, her legs falling open even more to invite her in further. 

As Eve rocked her fingers in and out, curling them perfectly in a way that pulled the nicest moans from Villanelle’s chest, she pressed messy kisses to the side of Villanelle’s face. The corner of her mouth, her cheek, the highpoint of her cheekbone. It was frenzied and sloppy and neither of them could really breathe but it was wonderful. 

“Eve,” Villanelle whined. Yes, _whined_. It made the other woman’s heart stop momentarily. “Another.” 

Eve did as she was told, gently adding a third finger and pulling away from her face just enough to watch the way her brows furrowed and her jaw fell completely slack. She wished she could pause and capture her expression on paper but she reminded herself that she might be able to see it again one day. 

She wanted to tell Villanelle how beautiful she looked, her hair a mess and sweat shining on her flushed skin. Or how nice she felt around her fingers, slick and warm and receptive to her touch. But she didn’t, getting distracted by the way Villanelle’s breathing got heavier. 

“I’m-” the blonde gasped, unable to finish her train of thought as Eve’s fingers quickened their pace. 

“I know,” Eve muttered against the corner of her mouth, feeling the way she was beginning to tense around her fingers. 

It all became fast and breathy and Eve’s wrist was aching and Villanelle’s thighs had closed around her arm, her nearing orgasm making her body tense beneath Eve. 

“C’mon, Vil,” she said soothingly, although out of breath. “For me.”

Villanelle nodded hastily, arching and gasping and moaning and reaching for Eve, Eve, Eve,

 _Eve_ …

There is something special about being allowed to see someone like that, so vulnerable and open. Watching their faces and hearing their sounds that they can’t control. Succumbing to an overwhelming sensation that hits them like a wave and then washes back to sea, leaving you breathlessly and laid bare and coming back to reality. Eve loved it, felt special witnessing it happen to Villanelle. 

She brought her fingers to a halt once she noticed Villanelle squirming uncomfortably at the sensitivity, withdrawing them gently and wiping the mess on the sheets. 

Eve dropped down onto the bed next to Villanelle, both of their bodies covered in a sweaty sheen. Villanelle’s chest was quickly rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath, her eyes falling closed. 

“You always surprise me, Eve,” she said tiredly.

Turning onto her side and propping herself up on her elbow, her head in her hand, Eve looked at the exhausted woman next to her. 

“I’m a woman of many talents.”

Villanelle scoffed playfully, her chest shaking with laughter. Eve’s eyes shamelessly ran along the curves of her breasts and soft stomach. 

She looked prettier than a painting ever could. No artist had created anything that could compete with the woman next to her, her lips swollen from kisses and biting down on them, her golden hair splayed across the pillows, her eyelashes resting against the tops of her flushed cheeks. She was more mesmerizing than any reclining nude Venus that was painted hundreds of years ago by the best of the best.

Eve knew she could never do her justice on paper but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to try. 

“Stay there,” she said, making Villanelle’s eyes flutter open curiously. 

“What?” 

Eve searched for her underwear in the rumpled sheets, pulling them on once she found them. Her glasses had ended up safely on the floor, thankfully, so she slipped those back on as well. 

“Where are you going?” Villanelle asked as Eve climbed off the bed, starting to sit up. 

“I said stay there! I’ll be right back,” she urged, making Villanelle still her movements and collapse back into the pillows, confusion evident on her face as Eve left the room. 

She returned just a few moments later, her sketchbook in her hand that she had retrieved from her bag. Villanelle laughed softly at how Eve was covering her naked chest with it. 

“Of course you brought that.”

Villanelle slipped under the sheets and pulled them up to her hips, holding them open from Eve to climb under as she got back into the bed. 

“It goes with me everywhere. You know that.” 

Villanelle nodded, getting comfortable again. She slung her arm over her head, her fingers twirling a piece of her blonde hair and her eyes falling closed again. There was an overwhelmingly relaxed feeling that just seemed to always come over her whenever she was with Eve, especially after what they had just done. There were no more barriers between them anymore. 

Eve laid down on her side, propping her sketchbook up on a pillow as she quietly flipped through the pages, passing sketches of Villanelle she had scribbled down when they were at cafes or in her office. It had become a regular thing for Villanelle to put up with Eve’s stares and incessant sketching. 

Villanelle heard the sound of Eve uncapping her pen, knowing what that meant without even having to open her eyes. 

“I didn’t know you were looking for nude models,” Villanelle said, a smirk pulling on her lips. 

“I am if they look like you.”

Eve hardly had to look at Villanelle. She had her face memorized and just minutes before had her hands and mouth all over her body, the images of her shape still fresh in her mind. 

She mostly looked up at Villanelle just to take in the view of the other woman, so relaxed and comfortable enough to lay bare in front of Eve, knowing that she was drawing her likeness onto the page. Villanelle had nothing to hide and no reason to feel shy around her.

They both laid there quietly, just the sound of Eve’s pen scratching and Villanelle shallow breathing, her fingers that were still twirling her hair being the only sign that she hadn’t fallen asleep. 

Eve’s hand was on overdrive and letting her mind wander. 

A few weeks ago she never would’ve thought she would end up like this. She never thought she would be in Villanelle’s bed after such an amazing date and even better sex. And just a little over a year ago she was so unhappy in her marriage, wanting to pursue art in a way she never believed she could. Now, she was seeing someone who not only encouraged her career but was one of the driving forces for it now. 

“I really am your muse, huh?” 

Eve looked up, meeting Villanelle’s half-lidded eyes. It was like she was reading her mind.

“What?”

“The first night, at your flat,” Villanelle explained, “After you drew me you joked that I would be your muse.” She watched as Eve’s face softened at the memory.

“I guess I was right.” Eve shrugged shyly, looking down at her page that had a messy sketch that was unmistakably Villanelle. 

“I really like you, Eve,” Villanelle admitted, making the other woman look up at her once again.

Eve’s breath got caught in her throat. 

“Don’t just throw that around,” she sighed.

Villanelle shook her head, a crease forming between her brow as she turned onto her side, propping herself up with her elbow. 

“I wouldn’t do that, I promise.” 

Eve relaxed.

She wasn’t sure why Villanelle’s confession surprised her because all this time, it was obvious their feelings were mutual. Of course she liked Villanelle. She wanted to spend more nights with her in bed and in public and wanted to kiss her even more than she already did and wanted to hear about her childhood and her family and her favorite memories and everything she would let her know... 

“I really like you too,” Eve said, her cheeks blushing in the way that Villanelle had grown to adore.

“I can tell,” Villanelle’s eyes flicked down to the sketchbook page, a smile growing on her face. 

“I’ve never been so fascinated with someone before,” Eve said softly, pushing her glasses up her nose as she looked down at her page and added a few marks here and there with her pen. “I just want to memorize every part of you.” 

Everything Eve said to Villanelle felt like a compliment to her. Even if it wasn’t intended to be one, Villanelle couldn’t help but be flattered by how Eve spoke about her. It was unlike anything anyone had ever said. 

“I want you to.” 

Eve bit down on her lip as she smiled to herself, continuing to add to her sketch and shading the shadows of Villanelle’s naked chest expertly. She wanted to get every part right. 

“Is it selfish that I just want you to lay here forever so I can draw you?” Eve said, only joking a little. She actually wouldn’t mind that. 

Villanelle shook her head, her messy blonde hair falling into her face a bit. 

“That sounds nice,” she said softly. “People would open your sketchbooks long after we’re gone and see hundreds of drawings of your mysterious lover and probably write books about us.” 

Eve laughed softly, looking up at Villanelle’s ridiculously amused face. God, she really liked her. 

“I guess I need to get to work then.” 

She turned to a clean page, starting a new sketch of Villanelle in her current position on her side, the blonde making herself comfortable in her spot since she knew she’d have to be in it for a few minutes. 

Villanelle just watched her. She watched the way Eve concentrated on the page and then on her body and then back to the page. And she watched her fingers gripping the pen and her head tilt from side to side and her brow furrow as she focused. 

She thought to herself that she wouldn’t mind spending the rest of her days like this. Watching. Admiring. Being admired. Being looked at and memorized and immortalized on Eve’s pages. It would be her honor and her greatest privilege. 

Laying there, Villanelle could feel her eyes getting heavier. It had been a long day and an even longer night, their date at the gallery feeling like another day entirely. 

“You’re tired,” Eve said softly, making Villanelle open her eyes that she didn’t realize had fallen shut. 

“Mm, no,” she stubbornly said, shaking her head. 

“It’s okay,” Eve chuckled, reaching out and pushing her blonde hair out of her face. “You can sleep.” 

“But then the night will be over.” Despite her words, Villanelle laid her head down on her pillow. “And it was such a good night.” 

If her eyes were still open, Villanelle would’ve seen the smile that crept on Eve’s face at her words. 

“It was. But we can have more good nights.”

Sleepily nodding, Villanelle reached out and rested her hand on Eve’s waist, wanting to pull her closer. “Lay with me.” 

“Just a few more minutes,” Eve promised, wanting so badly to curl herself against Villanelle’s frame. 

But, her drawing wasn’t finished. She wanted it to be complete so that she could always look back to it and remember the night and the way Villanelle looked after everything that they did and said to each other.

After a couple of minutes like she promised, Eve sat her sketchbook and her glasses down on the nightstand before reaching over and turning off the lamp. Villanelle, still in the stage between being awake and asleep as she waited for Eve, finally pulled her in closer, her front pressed to Eve’s back and her face buried in her curls. 

Eve slipped her fingers between Villanelle’s that rested on her stomach. “Goodnight,” she whispered. 

“Goodnight, Eve,” Villanelle mumbled, drifting off. 

-

When Eve woke up, there was a split moment where the night before felt like a dream she had conjured up during her sleep. The kisses and the touches and all of the soft words said seemed far away and foggy. It didn’t feel real until she rolled over and saw she wasn’t in her own bed. And although it was empty beside her, she knew who had been there. 

She sat up when she noticed the smell of food drifting in through the open bedroom door, reaching for her glasses and putting them on. At the end of the bed sat a neatly folded white t-shirt which Eve assumed was for her since all she had with her was her dress from the night before.

Climbing out of bed, wobbling a little on her sleepy legs, she pulled on the shirt which was big enough that it reached her thighs. She made her way out of the bedroom and down the hallway, which was the only part of the house that she actually remembered from last night, and followed the sound of humming that led her to the kitchen. 

She cleared her throat, shyly trying to tame her bedhead as Villanelle turned around, dressed in a blue robe with a sizzling pan in her hand. 

“Good morning,” she beamed, her eyes softening when she saw Eve’s sleepy frame in her t-shirt. “I was going to wait for you to wake up but I got hungry so I started cooking.” 

“That’s okay,” Eve shrugged with a smile, padding over to the stove where Villanelle was adding to the stack of chocolate chip pancakes she made, leaning her head on her shoulder. “It smells good.”

“I might’ve tried one just to make sure they were perfect for you and they were delicious,” Villanelle said as she flipped the pancake over effortlessly. “Oh and there’s coffee if you want some. Or I can make tea if you’d prefer that.” 

Eve just shook her head, her heart swelling at Villanelle’s effort. “Coffee is okay, thank you.”

She went to open one of the cupboards but Villanelle stopped her, holding up a mug she had already gotten out for Eve. “Go sit, I’ve got it. I know how you like your coffee and the food is almost done.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Eve,” she chuckled, “Go sit, please.” 

She gave in, not having the energy to protest and made her way to the dining room. Well, almost. She turned a corner and saw the living room which she hadn’t seen the night before. 

“Vil, it’s so nice in here,” Eve called out, walking over to the plush couch and dropping down onto it. 

Everything was sleek and clean, Villanelle’s eye for design clearly at work in the room. There were splashes of dark blue and yellow in the decor and contemporary furniture that looked like art pieces. 

“You see anything familiar?” Villanelle’s voice carried into the room. 

Eve looked around, searching for something she recognized. Then she saw it, on the gallery wall next to various other pieces of art. It was one of her paintings that Villanelle had purchased. 

Dropping her head back against the cushions, Eve let out a dreamy sigh. It felt so cheesy but she was really happy. Just a few paintings on the walls of Villanelle’s home made her heart double in size. 

Villanelle walked into the room, stepping around the glass coffee table and handing Eve a warm mug of coffee, made just how she liked it. 

“C’mon, food’s ready.” 

Grabbing Villanelle’s hand as she pulled herself off of the couch, Eve followed her into the dining room where there was an elaborate spread set out. A large stack of chocolate chip pancakes, fresh fruit, bacon and sausage, and the pot of coffee. 

“Did you invite anyone else?” Eve chuckled as she sat down.

“It’s a celebratory breakfast, I had to go big.” She was very pleased with herself. 

They began to fill their plates, Eve happily grabbing a few pancakes and covering them with syrup. 

“To a really really great date last night,” Eve said as she held up her coffee mug, tapping it against Villanelle’s. 

“And great sex,” Villanelle added, making Eve choke on her sip. 

“Ohmygod,” she mumbled, shyly looking away. 

“What?” Villanelle asked, teasing Eve even more, fully knowing what she was doing. “It was great! Especially that thing you did with your-“

“Okay!” Eve laughed, reaching over and pushing at Villanelle’s shoulder, her face so warm it was probably radiating heat at this point. “You’re such a little shit.”

“But you still like me,” she shrugged, fighting back a grin as she took a bite of her food. 

“I do,” Eve sighed, glancing up at her and cracking a smile. 

“What was that?” Villanelle said, cupping her hand around her ear and leaning closer. “Sorry, I missed it.”

“I said I like you,” Eve groaned, her face a bright shade of red. 

“Again? Hm?” 

“I said _I like you!_ ” Eve yelled, making the blonde sit back in her chair contently, a grin plastered on her face. 

“Now the neighbors know too.” 

“I think they knew last night.”

“Eve!” 

-

After Villanelle had dropped Eve off at home a few hours later, the only thing she could do once she was back in her flat was lay on her bed in the dress from the night before, going over the last 24 hours in her head. 

And text Bill.

Eve: _I need your help._

Bill: _Emergency help or my wonderful advice help?_

Eve: _Advice..._

Eve: _I think I’m falling for her._

Bill: _I’ll bring the tequila. Be there in 20._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. 10k words. This chapter almost burnt me out but I have it in me to write another chapter, which I think will be the last! This was absolutely my favorite chapter and I've been waiting to write that date since I started this fic.


End file.
